His Maid Is
by Loli of Loveliness
Summary: Young Lord Kamui is the only heir left of his family after thier mysterious death. With a long history and fortune, the family and manor holds many secrets. However, can one specific maid hide more?
1. Obedient

"Goshujin-sama, it is time to wake up," the young maid called to the sleeping man as she opened the curtains to let the sun shine through.

"Later, Luka. I'm still tired from last night," the man grumbled under the covers.

The maid sighed, grabbed a strand of his purple hair and yanked it.

"Ow! Fine, I'll wake up," the master heaved and glanced to his right. "Did Sakine already leave?" he asked.

"Yes, I escorted her out as soon as she woke up. While you are still awake, today's breakfast is a tomato soufflé with seasoned cilantro. Would you like some tea today, milord?"

"Earl Grey"

"As you wish," the pink haired maid bowed and pulled the rope hanging from the bed twice. "Milord, I already prepared your wardrobe today. Do not forget, you are meeting with Sir Shion from the other side of town," the maid reminded as she put on his jacket and trousers.

Luka Megurine was the family maid as long as Lord Gakupo Kamui remembers. With a heart shaped face, long pink hair up to her waist, delicate fingers, a stern yet sweet manner, bright blue eyes, a black eye patch covered her right eye, and a large chest, she was the head maid of the estate. About 20 years old now, she vowed to Gakupo's parents that she would serve them until she dies.

Gakupo Kamui, the heir of the family. With broad shoulders, silky purple hair, and matching violet eyes, he constantly charms women. Leaving dear Luka to escort the lucky women out of his room the very next day. His younger sister, Megumi, died at a young age. And his parents were mysteriously murdered on a night out to town. He was left alone with the maids and butlers in the empty mansion. Some of the previous servants passed away due to old age. Including Luka, there are 4 attendants in the whole mansion.

"Len, why do I have to carry the food out?" a young girl with short blond hair complained.

"Because I don't trust you carrying the tea," a similar boy responded.

"Guys, quiet down or Luka's going to yell at you!" another girl with teal twin tails hushed.

"Or maybe I'm just going to yell at all of you," Luka came down smiling.

"I'm sorry, Luka!" apologized the teal girl.

"You know I'm only joking, Miku. Everyone, will you please bring out the food for milord?"

"On it!" went the blond twins.

"Rin, you almost made me spill the tea!" scolded the boy.

"I'm sorry"

Rin and Len Kagamine were twins taken in by the Kamui family when they were babies to be become their servants. Rin, who had choppy blond hair to her shoulders and always wearing a white bow, was loud and stubborn and in charge of cleaning the household. Len, that had messy blond hair tied in a ponytail, was more calm and quiet and did most of the cooking. Now 14, they serve Lord Kamui.

Miku Hatsune, now 16, always looked up to Luka. With very, very long teal hair down to her ankles, she always tied them up in pigtails in case of tripping in the garden where she attends.

"Please enjoy the meal, Milord," the four of them bowed.

"Luka, please stay behind. I would like to talk to you," Gakupo said calmly.

"Yes, Milord"

When Gakupo finally finished sipping his tea, he questioned the maid. "Luka, as my maid, you are to do whatever I tell you, is that correct?"

"Yes, Milord"

"And to stay by my side until you or I die"

"Yes, Milord"

"Then do not give yourself to Shion"

"What is wrong with Sir Shion? Shall I dispose of him?"

"No, this is none of your concern, Luka. Please run a bath for me"

"As you wish, Milord," Luka said as she headed out to the bathroom.

Luka stood in the corner of the bathroom with a sponge in her hands as the lord stripped down and climbed in. She didn't even blush at the sight of the nude heir. This puzzled Gakupo a lot.

"Luka,"

"Yes, Milord?"

"Why do you keep a straight face when you bathe me?"

"Because I have watch you grow. And it is my duty to not think vulgar things when serving Milord. Now, please lean back so I can wash your hair," answered Luka.

After fastening the last button, Luka went down to greet the guest. "Milord will be waiting in the billiard room," bowed the maid.

"So what happened to Hiyama? He usually comes to our little competitions," stated Gakupo.

"…He couldn't come. Anyway, I didn't come here just for the entertainment. I want to make you an offer," the blue haired man replied.

"State your deal"

"I would give you half of the town…for your pink haired maid"

"No thank you"

Shion smirked. "You still don't know about little Luka?"

"Know about what?"

"Oh, nothing. At least Hiyama is not going to have her…" Kaito Shion sighed moving his knight.

"Tell me this instant! What is so special about Luka?" demanded Gakupo.

"To be honest with you, I have no idea. But I do know that your Luka is different than any other maid," Kaito gritted through his teeth.

"If there is no reason why, I will not give you Luka," Gakupo plainly stated.

"…Checkmate. I've won," Kaito smiled down at the chessboard.

"Milord, is there anything you want?" Luka asked peering in the doorway.

"Ah, yes" Gakupo nodded beckoning her to come over. Luka knelt down to Gakupo's level and nodded.

Kaito watched hungrily as Luka left the billiard room.

"Oh, in this game, I believe I have won," Gakupo whispered in a tone not to be heard.

Luka sighed as she continued to cut up the vegetables. Her master's brutal request floated in her head. _He still has a lot to learn, _Luka thought.

"Luka, are the carrots ready?" Miku asked stirring the pot.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, they're almost done," replied Luka.

"This is a lovely dining arrangement," commented Kaito.

"Thank you. Miku planned it," Gakupo said in an icy tone. He was getting more furious at his guest ever since he offered a trade for Luka. "Rin, would you please pour some wine for our guest?"

"Yes, Sir!" saluted Rin. The other 3 servants exchanged nervous looks. They all know that Rin was energetic and couldn't keep still. Badly enough, she was serving _red _wine on a _white _tablecloth. Rin was pouring the wine until it was about to overflow. With a sudden instinct, Luka rushed out and swiped the tablecloth underneath. Everything remained in place as the wine was dripping down from the table.

Luka placed her hand on Rin's shoulder. "Rin, that's enough," she said calmly which caused the girl to stop.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" she exclaimed realizing she poured too much.

"It's alright, Rin. We need to get rid of that bottle of wine anyway," Luka smiled as she escorted her out of the dining room.

"That's one reason I want Luka," Kaito explained.

"She lets you spill wine?"

"No, Kamui. Your Luka has mighty fast reflexes. Which is key"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," shouted Gakupo from all the way on the other side of the dining table.

The two men finished dinner and made their way back to the billiard room.

"For the last time, I will not give Luka to you," stated Gakupo in an annoyed tone.

"I can see there is no way," Kaito answered. "Excuse me while I go make a phone call"

Kaito walked out of the room and stared down the hall. "Where the hell do they keep the telephone?" Kaito mumbled.

"Is there something wrong?" Luka asked behind him.

"Oh! Where is the telephone?"

"Follow me," Luka said.

The pair climbed down numerous flights of stairs where they reached the room. "The phone is right inside"

As Kaito walked in the strange room, the door slammed behind him. It was a small room, with no décor or anything and no phone.

"Where the hell am I!" screamed Kaito. The small panel on the door slid open. He could see the maid's shining blue eye.

"My guest," Luka said calmly, "you are in the incinerator"

Kaito's eyes widen. "WHAT! Let me out of here! Are you crazy! Are you just going to let me die? Get me out of here! HEEEEELP!"

Luka just stood there, as the man's screams became muffled sounds. She still couldn't believe that she killed him in her Master's wishes. However, she has to obey her master. But doing something so sinister like committing homicide over something so little. Sighing, she returned back to her master.

"Luka, you got rid of him?" Gakupo asked when she returned.

"Yes, Milord. I sent him to the incinerator"

"I'm sorry to make you do something like that, Luka. But I cannot hand you over to him. And I know he won't give up until he gets what he wants. Therefore, we have to eliminate Sir Shion," he explained.

"Yes, Milord"

"Luka, before you go to sleep, I want to ask you something"

"What is it, Milord?" Luka questioned.

"How fast is your reflex?"

"You'll just have to find out," Luka turned.

Smiling, Gakupo picked up a dart and shot it at his maid. Catching the dart with her index and middle finger in her white satin gloves, Luka spun at her heel and threw the dart back only to land on the bull's eye.

"Apparently that fast," Gakupo laughed.

"Good night, Milord," Luka smiled as she headed out to her room.

"Good night, Luka," Gakupo whispered the door closed.


	2. Protective

**I am so so so sorry I killed off Kaito in the first chapter. But someone has to die anyway. Then again, more people will die later in the story. Sorry for not updating sooner. School, laziness, and procrastinaiton and such. Again, I do not own Vocaloid or the UTAUs!**

"Why can't I drive the carriage?" Rin pouted as she watched her twin brother handle the horses out front.

"It's alright, Rin. You'll get to do when you are…older," Miku comforted the younger girl next to her.

"I still can't see why all of us have to go out to town and leave the house like that," sighed Luka.

"It will be alright. No one is going to rob the house," laughed Gakupo.

"I wouldn't be so optimistic about that, Milord…" A sudden jolt signaled the group that they have arrived. Len, wearing a plain white shirt and yellow tie, black trousers and coat, rushed to the carriage and opened the door. Out first was the lord himself dressed in his best outfit: white shirt with ruffles at the collar, purple coat with silver trimmings and buttons, white trousers, and black boots. He was followed by Luka, who wore a slim black dress, which complimented her body with gold ruffles at the collar, a gold sash, a black choker with an aqua jewel in the center, a black bonnet, and her usual white satin gloves. Simple, yet sophisticated. Miku carefully stepped down with her hair tied in twin tails with red ribbons while wearing a knee-length gray dress with teal trimmings, like her hair. Rin came jumping from the carriage making a large splash from a puddle, almost ruining her knee-length black skirt and white blouse with a large yellow bow at the chest area. At first glance, you might think it's a family of rich people. However, dear Luka took the time to craft the dresses and trousers since she's the only one in the Kamui estate besides Gakupo who can handle a needle. Rin followed her twin to the public stables for the horses. Miku sighed and also followed as she tried to control Rin.

"Milord, shall we go to the tailor first?" Luka suggested behind Gakupo.

"It's alright, Luka. I'm pretty sure I can manage it myself"

"Of course not! I am your maid so I will go with you. You are still not prepared for the dangers in the outside word," she scolded when something caught her eye.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's continue on," Luka smiled.

"Rin! Please wait!" Miku called out as she ran after the girl. Without noticing, Miku bumped into Rin as she stood there staring. "Rin, what's wrong?"

"I have a strange feeling about that parked carriage…"

"What are you talking about?" Miku asked.

"I think someone is watching Milord"

"Hey, what's wrong with Rin?" Len came asking.

Miku sighed as she took the blonde's hand, "Let's just go. Come on, Rin"

"Daddy, I want him!" exclaimed a young girl with red hair with curls, almost like drills.

"Dear, you say that to all the men you like," sighed an older man.

"But he's soooo handsome! He's got violet eyes an silky purple hair!"

The father stopped for a moment, took the opera glasses away from his daughter and smiled broadly. "Why, it is the Duke Kamui himself! …This could be a good thing for the family. It is a shame he has another girl with him (And a pretty one at that)"

"I don't give a damn! I want to marry him!" shrieked the girl.

After thinking it over, the father smiled. She catched on, squealed, and jumped around in the carriage.

"Milord, are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Luka asked worriedly.

The Duke sighed once again. "Yes, I'll be all right. I'm an adult now. I can manage"

"…Alright, Milord. However, please don't just go to a pub and drink like a savage beast. I am getting tired of escorting your…companions out the manor. I can't keep track how many you happened to 'pick up'," she sighed.

Gakupo smirked, "Luka, are you jealous?"

"Of course not! It would be taboo for a servant and a master to be involved in a romantic relationship!" she huffed.

"I'm only joking. I'll just be off to the tailor. No drinking, I promise"

_Even though he's grown into an adult now, Milord still doesn't know anything, _Luka sighed.

"LUUUKAAAA!" Rin ran behind her, "there's something I need to tell you. I saw a strange carriage keeping a close eye on Milord. I think they're planning to assassinate Milord"

"Rin is just over reacting again. There's no need to worry about Milord," Miku explained.

"But I am not over reacting! I swear Len knew too!" Rin exclaimed.

Her twin brother came up behind them. "And how should I know? I was at the stables at that time"

"Twin telepathy, duh!"

"There is no such thing…"

"Yes there is!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

The oldest servant sighed and came in between them. "Let's not argue now. And Rin is actually correct this time. I felt something strange about that carriage," Luka said.

Rin jumped in the air. "Alright, let's go protect Milord! Wait…Luka what do you mean by 'this time'?" Rin called out behind them.

"There he his! Aito, Kai, Ted, come with me. Get him alone in that alley if I can't. Soon, he shall be mine!" a young girl shouted in the carriage.

"Luka, wait for us!" Miku cried after the pink maid.

Luka stopped for a moment and turned around. "I'm sorry, everyone. But this is a serious matter. You are all too young to be in a dangerous situation. I need to go find Milord" With that, the pink-haired maid dashed off.

"But Luka-san…" Miku pouted.

_Ugh, I wish Luka were here. I never paid attention to the street names when we go to town. Now I'm lost, _Gakupo thought frustrated.

"I can help you get to where you are going," a young girl stopped him. He looked strangely at the red-haired girl.

"I'm sorry, but I can find the tailor from here, ma'am," he answered politely.

The girl stomped her foot in frustration. "Ma'am? For your information, I am fifteen! Do I look like I'm thirty? Anyway, I have the others to take care of this," she smiled.

Gakupo sighed as he scanned the streets for any sign of the tailor. What he didn't notice was three figures creeping behind him. And within seconds, the duke vanished from the very spot on the street.

"Luka-san! Luka-san!" Rin called out into the streets. Miku was on the other side while Len was riding all around town via horse. Suddenly, a red-haired girl with drill tails crashed into her.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped rudely as she ran the opposite direction.

It took minutes for Gakupo to open his eyes and realized he was alone in a dark alley of town. Struggling, he tried to free himself from the ropes bound to him.

"There's no use trying to escape," a voice laughed. Soon, a young girl came into view followed by three men. Bad enough, they were holding weapons.

"Who the hell are you? Do you realize who I am?" the duke snapped.

The girl smiled, "Well, I'm Teto Kasane of course! And I know you are my new husband!"

"Hell no!" he shouted.

"Hmph. You are so ignorant when you're alive. Boys…" with a smile, Teto snapped her fingers. All three men pulled out their pistols.

"LUUUUKAAAAA!" the man screamed so that his maid can hear him.

From the rooftop, Luka stood in horror as her eye under her eye patch glowed. As the men pulled out their weapons, she leaped down from the building and landed on all three armed men.

"Who the hell are you? I don't care if you're his fiancé or wife! He is mine!" Teto stammered.

Luka smirked under her bangs that covered her face at the moment. "Why, my dear. I am just his maid," she calmly explained as she stepped off the men. She walked toward the tied duke. "Milord this is why I don't let you go off on your own," Luka smiled as she stroked the ropes bound to the lord. With an instant, they broke loose and the others gawked at the happening. Two of the men started shooting rapidly at the duo. Swiftly, Luka jumped and caught every single one of the bullets between her fingers. With a flick of her wrist, she threw the bullets back at the men. Both of them stepped backward, holding their bloodstained chests. What she didn't notice was the other gunman fired a bullet to her head. Gakupo stared at the death of his maid. Teto leaped in joy that her future husband was now available.

"Got any last thing to say before we marry?" Teto asked, smiling.

"Yes, I do. Luka, you can quit pretending now," he called back to his maid on the ground.

"All right, Milord," Luka replied as she sprang back on to her feet. "What a hassle. I have to make another bonnet," she sighed as she pulled a brass bullet from the right side of her head. Slowly, Luka walked to the man who shot her. He stared wide eyes with his long red hair tied into a ponytail. She took his hand out and dropped the bloody bullet in his open palm. "I believe this belongs to you" she smiled warmly as Luka tapped the left side of the man's chest. The man collapsed on the ground. "Come on, Milord. The others will get worried," Luka beckoned. Gakupo stood up and followed.

"Luka-san!" Miku exclaimed while running to embrace the older woman.

"Are you two all right?" Len asked.

Rin sighed at her brother. "Of course they're all right!"

"But don't you see Luka's bonnet? It has blood on it! A-a-and her hair too!"

"But are they both still alive?"

"Anyone would have died or gotten hurt from a head wound! It's impossible!"

Miku, Luka, and Gakupo sighed at the arguing twins and went in the carriage to return home.

Teto stood in horror of the immobile men. But the one man with long red hair stood out in her attention. "Nii-san, I'm so sorry I brought you up to this. I was so selfish that I led you to your death," she cried on his chest. Her older brother opened his eyes slightly, smiled, and whispered his final words. "It's okay, Teto. There will be someone for you in this world. Just remember I'll always be watching you…"

"TEEEEED!"

**Yep. And Ted is gone too. Don't worry! I'll try not to kill off more people in the next chapter. But hey, did you get some things in the chapter? Well, I'm going to tell you. 1, I added the first names of 2 UTAUs besides Ted and Teto. 2, Gakupo's outfit is based on (more like is) his Madness of Duke Venomania outfit. And finally! Miku's, Rin's, Len's, and Luka's outfits are similar to their original boxart clothes. So, that's all for now! I'll try to write the next chapter ASAP!**


	3. Jolly

**Since I'm in a merry Christmasy mood, I was thinking of writing a short fluffy holiday special. To my readers who don't celebrate Christmas, happy Hanukkah and merry Kwanzaa! And please enjoy the holiday chapter!**

* * *

><p>POP! "Merry Christmas, Milord!" the quartet shouted happily as Gakupo came downstairs for his afternoon tea. Miku threw confetti in the air. Rin popped open a bottle of sparkling cider. Len clapped cheerfully. Most of the mansion was decorated for the Christmas holiday. The duke smiled meekly as the group's happy expressions.<p>

"What's the matter, Milord? Aren't you happy it's Christmas? There's going to be your annual holiday party!" Miku asked worried.

"Of course I am happy. Everyone has been serving me for all this time. However, I don't get why I still feel empty inside whenever I throw my party"

"I see," Luka smiled. "You wanted to spend Christmas another way. Is this correct, Milord?"

"Another way? Like what?" Len questioned.

"Like together as a family!" Rin jumped in the air.

Miku sighed, "We are basically like a family. Besides, we have no other relatives left" Gakupo thought for a moment while sipping his tea. "Alright then, this year, we are spending Christmas like a family!" he declared to his servants.

"Yippee!" Rin exclaimed.

Len gave the group a weird look and raised his hand, "Question, what do normal families do at Christmas?"

"I have been observing through the past years and noticed some holiday traditions," Luka mentioned. "We have to get a tree and decorate it"

"We got a tree this weekend and placed it right in front of the main entrance"

"Give each other presents"

"I gave Len a scar on his arm. Does that count?" Rin asked.

"…No. And there's something about fig pudding or plum pudding," Luka added. The rest of the servants made disgusted faces. "I guess we're not doing that tradition," she mumbled.

"What about singing?" Miku suggested. "I've seen carolers sing jolly holiday songs when we go to town"

"That might be a good idea," Rin agreed. "If we could sing!"

"Miku sings while in the garden. I heard you sing in the shower plenty of times. And I remember Luka singing to us lullabies when we were young," Len added.

"Why not, let's give this a try," Luka shrugged.

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_Tis the season to be jolly, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. __  
><em>_Don we now our ga-_

"Homosexual!" Rin interrupted.

"Rin!" Len scolded.

"It was the correct term!" Rin defended. Luka facepalmed in disppointment.

"Alright! How let's try this again? Without any interruptions…" Luka shifted her eyes toward Rin.

"Aren't you going to join us, Milord?" Miku offered.

"I er..don't sing," Gakupo refused. The servants shook their heads in disbelief.

"All those lessons you took while you were little and your response is 'I don't sing'," Luka shook her head.

"Okay! Fine!" he gave in. All the members of the household sang Christmas carols in pure harmony. They all stopped until their throaghts got dry.

"I- erm go make dinner," Len tried to annouced finding water.

"Okay, next time we should lay off a little on the Christmas carols," Miku said between coughs. Dinner was full of laughs and good cheer. Miku accidentally mistaken champagne for sparkling cider and was now laying on a couch in the billiards room. Rin, Len, and Gakupo were competeing in a game of snooker. Luka sat in a corner listening to Rin's screams of victory while reading a book. Miku pointed out the window. "Looks! Ish shnowing!" she slurred. Len placed his cue down and ran towards the window.

"You're right, it is snowing!" Gakupo, being grown up and taller than all of them stood behind watching the snow drifted to the ground. There was a light sprinkle of snow on the trees and grass of the Kamui estate.

"Luka, are you going to watch?" Rin called out.

"No, I'm fine," she said smiling warmly. It was a merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't I tell you it's going to be short and fluffy? Please review and a happy holidays!<strong>


	4. Eternal

**So hope you enjoy the Christmas fluff in the last chapter! Now it's time to get SERIOUS... **

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Milord!" the four servants smiled as the duke came down for his tea. Rin jumped in the air with excitement. "Are you going to have another party again, Milord?" she asks.<p>

"Of course I'm going to. I already sent out the invitations last week," Gakupo smiled sipping his tea. All the workers stared at him dumbfounded.

"You sent them out already?" Len questioned.

"Without Luka's help?" Miku added. The four exchanged looks and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" the lord demanded.

"I've never imagined Milord to do such a thing without my assistance," Luka stared at him in shock.

"Just forget this and get ready for the party," Gakupo huffed.

"Yes, Milord," the four giggled.

"Okay, the party is tonight and we all have to put all our effort into it to make it the best 22nd birthday ever!" Luka commanded to her fellow workers.

"Yes, mam'm!" they saluted in unison and ran off. Len scurried to the kitchens to cook and not burn anything. Miku dashed off to the gardens trying not to trip over her freakishly long hair even though it's still tied in twintails. Rin went to dust and clean the entire mansion and trying not to break the chandelier or _anything_. Luka ran upstairs and took care of the Duke. All of them had an important thing to do for the party. Well, except for Gakupo.

"Luka, I don't remember buying this suit," the lord recalled while his maid dressed him.

"Milord, all of your best clothes are at the dry cleaners. So I have to use what I have," Luka replied calmly.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And what do you have?"

"Um…well-"

"Luka-san!" Rin shouted as she burst through the doors. "What happened to the really big curtains in the study? It has been cut into strange pieces"

Luka chuckled nervously, "I have no clue, Rin. For now, please change them for the party"

"So my suit is going to be the only one made of curtains? I hope no one else tries to copy this new fashion statement!" Gakupo joked. "By the way Luka, are you going to be wearing anything to the party?" he asks. Luka smiled warmly on how his question reminded her of the Duke in his child years.

"I am afraid not, Milord. My duty is to serve you, not celebrate" All of a sudden, Gakupo came forward and embraced his pink haired maid.

"Thank you Luka for serving me all this time. And I will let you have this opportunity and party"

The maid's cheeks turned a slight red. "Nonsense, Milord!"

"Please, Luka. This is my thank you to all those years you've been with me. Besides, I'll let you have a dance…" the duke bribed. Now Luka's face is turning a really bright red. "You don't blush when you see me nude, but you turn bright red when I act like a child," he smirked.

"O-o-of course not, Milord! You being childish just remind me when you were just a small clueless boy"

"I am not clueless!" Gakupo pouted. Luka chuckled slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Luka-san!" Len came bursting through the door. "Where do you want the cake- and I came in at the wrong time. Sorry…" he apologized slipping out.

The duke raised his eyebrow and smiled. "There's going to be cake served?"

The entire estate glistened, as more guests were welcomed to the birthday party. Rin did not break anything this time, Len didn't burn anything, and Miku almost tripped.

"Where is Luka?" Miku asked impatiently.

"Len! You almost spilled tea on my dress!" Rin complained. Usually, Rin was the one getting scolded for her clumsiness. This time, Rin was feeling really cautious about her dress.

"My, you three all look so cute!" a woman with short brown hair cooed to the servants all formally dressed for the party. They all recognized her as Meiko Sakine, one of the duke's "colleagues".

Rin pouted, "Lady, for your information, we are either 16 or 14. Therefore, we are not 'cute'"

"Rin, don't be rude!" Miku scolded.

"Oh my! We're almost out of caviar. I'll go to the kitchen," Len rushed trying to get out of the situation. As he got in, he noticed the bell to Luka's room was ringing rapidly. As he carried out the tray, he noticed Meiko pinching Miku's cheeks.

"Do you think the lady is drunk already?" Rin whispered to her. Len rushed to the awkward scene.

"Luka's bell is ringing. Miku, I think it's best that you go check out what's wrong"

"Thank you," Miku mouthed desperately trying to get out of Meiko's hands.

"Aw, the twins look so adorable. They're even matching!" she called out.

"Oh no…" Rin whimpered.

"Luka-san! Luka-san, what's wrong?" Miku asked crashing through the door.

"I need your help on my dress," Luka replied. Miku stood at the doorway flabbergasted. "Miku, hurry up! My back is getting cold" Miku ran to her elder's bed and tied the back to Luka's dress.

"Luka-san, when did you make the dress?" the teal girl asked curiously.

"This old thing? I had this a while ago and never found a time to wear it," Luka replied. "Now go tell the others I'll be down in a minute"

A crowd of women was now forming around Gakupo. When Luka rushed down to the party, all heads turned to the pink hair beauty running down the steps like Cinderella. Rin and Len stared in awe. The men were getting aroused when Luka's chest bounced up and down as she ran. Gakupo saw this and became a little jealous. He knew his maid was beautiful, but he didn't dare try to make any moves on her. Now it's a really bad time too since now many people surround his maid. Luka never knew how much attention she was getting. She didn't like it at all. It was the Duke's birthday party. Shouldn't all eyes be on him? Luka made her way through the crowd to get a drink. She never really was a big drinker, unlike Meiko Sakine. She gazed at the guests invited. Some were business partners, old colleagues, and the lord's "female companions". Gakupo made his way towards his maid.

"Luka, will you please join me for a dance?" he said bowing down. Luka gladly accepted and the hired orchestra started playing. The pair swiftly waltzed around the ballroom area. Women who had some connection with Gakupo stiffened when they saw him dancing around with his maid. Miku watched in awe as her elder danced with milord. Gakupo gazed into Luka's eyes for a while. He never noticed how enchanting her aqua eyes are. Or how long and flowing Luka's hair is. Gakupo kept staring into her eyes when Luka interrupted his gaze. "Are you okay, Milord? You've been staring at me for a while now. I'm kind of worried"

Gakupo turned a slight pink, "Huh? Oh sorry, Luka"

Luka let go of his hand and waist. "It's okay if you want to stop. It is kind of embarrassing to dance with Milord"

"Yeah, okay," he replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

The party was a huge success, as usual. Len is still cleaning out cake frosting from his hair. Rin thought is was funny to shove a piece of cake into Len's face. The servants of the household were finished cleaning up the day after the party when Luka called all of them, including Gakupo, down into the library.

"What's the matter, Luka?" Miku asked worriedly.

Luka hesitated for a moment; "I think it's time for me to tell you everything since you all are old enough"

"I think I know what's she going to say," Gakupo guessed.

"Please tell them what you know"

"My parents told me this secret when I was little. Luka can live forever," he said.

"You mean like how many times she's stabbed or been shot, she's still alive?" Rin asked.

"Yes, and she is vowed to protect and stand along side the Kamui household," he finished. The rest of the group stayed silent.

"That is part of the story I want to tell you," Luka said. She walked up to a bookshelf and pulled out an old aging book. Tucked inside the pages were old printed and written papers.

"I guess I should start all the way in the beginning," she stated. "During the Renaissance, I was in love with Milord's I don't how many great grandfather. And he was in love with me. However, I was practicing witchcraft at that time, but I didn't do anything harmful. One person convinced the whole kingdom that I placed a spell on the lord to make him fall in love with me, which is not true. The day right before his wedding with his suitress, I was accused of being a witch, which is true. He compromised with the officials not to let me be hanged. Instead, I have to serve his family _forever. _So, I brewed an eternal potion. Since then on, I have to serve and protect the Kamui family. In suspected of falling in love with the heir of the Kamui family, I was not able to have any emotions at all"

"How did you do that?" Rin asked.

"They took away my soul," Luka smiled.

"If they took your soul, how come you can smile?" Len questioned.

"I'm able to feel any emotion except love, passion, and lust. But sometimes, I fake my feelings," she smiled once more.

"Are you faking that smile?" Miku thought.

"Maybe, maybe not, Miku"

"Wait, you can read minds too!" Rin exclaimed.

"Why, yes. If I'm going to protect and serve the Kamui family, then I might as well know every thought and move," Luka replied. "I also have fast reflexes and swift movements"

The rest of the group was silent after Luka's whole story. Mind blown when she said she could live forever and having no soul. "So, are there any questions?"

Rin shot up her hand. "Why come you have that eye patch?" she asked.

Luka slowly untied her eye patch to reveal a blood red eye with the Kamui family crest painted over her pupil. "This is a sign to prove my contract with the devil and the Kamui family that I must serve them forever. I also have the crest inked on my back, but that I cannot show you"

Gakupo slowly raised his hand. "So there is information I did not know, I see. When Mr. Shion came over, he wanted to hand you over. Because of the contract, is it possible?"

"Yes, it is. I have to make another contract with Sir Shion and the devil. Your crest will slowly turn into the Shion crest. Since I stayed with your family all this time, that has never happened"

"Is it possible to break the spell and not live forever?" Miku asked.

"Why yes. I have to get back my soul, but I have no clue where the hell it is"

"Now that you've told us everything, are you still going to serve me?" Gakupo asked. Luka bowed down, "Yes, my lord. But I have a strange feeling more people are going to find ways for me to serve them, so I would better be careful. And everyone, even if I have told you everything, please continue to act and behave like you always do"

"Yes, Luka," they all replied in unison.

It was a bright and sunny the next day at the mansion and Gakupo spent his afternoon tea time out in the garden. Miku was tending to the flowers and Luka stood beside the duke.

"So you finally told everyone, including me, your secret," Gakupo said.

"I think it was about time, Milord"

"Everyone is going to be racing to get you"

"I bet, Milord"

"I have a feeling we're going to run into some dangerous problems ahead"

"We sure you, Milord"

Gakupo turned to Luka with a deep and serious look in his eyes. "Luka, I command you to always serve me and never leave my side. A gust of wind blew by. Luka bowed down to Gakupo.

"Yes, my lord"

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp! Luka is souless and can live forever! And did you see I added a bit of Witch Hunt into Luka's story. And the last line Luka says really reminds me of Black Butler. But hey, read the summary. <strong>


	5. Extra Chapter: The Kagamines' Birthday

**Since today is the 27th, I decided to make a mini-chapter for Rin and Len! It is their birthday after all. So, happy birthday Kagamine twins!**

* * *

><p>"Len, Len, wake up!" Rin poked her brother.<p>

"Mph, 10 more minutes, Mama," Len sighed as he turned over. Rin sighed as she pushed Len off their bed. "Ow! What the hell, Rin!" he scolded rubbing his head.

"Len, do you know what today is?" his sister asked smiling.

"The 27th?"

"Well, duh. It's our birthday! What kind of person forgets his own birthday?"

"Apparently me," Len mumbled. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Miku stepped shyly into their room. "Um…happy birthday you guys. Luka and Milord are waiting downstairs. Len, please get off the floor; it's really dirty" Rin nodded happily and Len struggled to get up.

"Happy birthday Rin and Len!" Miku and Luka smiled downstairs. Gakupo nodded his head approvingly. A large banner hung behind them as Miku threw confetti. Len was blushing and Rin was about to cry. They have been accepted to the Kamui household 7 years ago. Miku came a couple years later. If it weren't an accident the twins stumbled upon the mansion, the Kagamine twins wouldn't serve Gakupo.

Since the age of 8, Rin and Len were sold to an unknown circus deep in the woods. Their mysterious ringleader with a peg leg walks around the streets of London with a music box and an automaton clown handing out flyers. The twin's stage names were "The Mirror Twins" due to their ironic last name, "Kagami", meaning mirror in the Japanese language. Together, they performed on the flying trapeze. Sadly, their brutal conditions were the cause of their escape. After every bad performance the ringleader would lock them both in a small cage let the other circus members laugh and poke them with sticks. And the ringleader would make them stay in the cage until the next show. During one night, Rin's nimble fingers used the leftover sticks and unlocked their cage. They quietly escaped in the night and out into the open streets of London. They twisted and turned in the streets out into the countryside. There, Rin lead her brother to the front door of the Kamui mansion where they hoped nice people lived. Luka opened the doors with a warm smile and took them in. She cared for them like her own children when Rin accidentally broke one of the Kamui's prized china. They both have to serve them until they pay back their debt and leave. After 2 years of serving, they paid off their bill. At their departure, Rin cried and beg to stay with Luka. After weeks of convincing, the twins were allowed to stay but both have to serve the Kamuis.

Rin wept in Luka's arms while Len stared at the group awkwardly.

"Um, Rin…why are you crying? It's not like we're going anywhere," he said.

"B-b-but today we're 15. Do you realize how long we've been here? And we will continue to live here as a family. Our circus lives have changed since we've been here. Just think about it, we will never return to that circus and live our incredible lives in this mansion. Today marks another year and-and-"

There was a knock on the door. A faint sound can be heard outside.

A husky voice sang outside. There was music played in the background. "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down-"

"My fair lady," Rin and Len finished.

"My, my what is going on?" Luka asked going toward the door.

Len ran up and grabbed her arm. "Luka, whatever you do, don't say we were here" The twins looked at each other and ran to the kitchen. Luka slowly opened the door to reveal a man with an automaton.

"Good afternoon, miss," the man said and tipped his hat to reveal his fiery red hair. His doll automatically tipped his hat too. "Have you seen these two children? They have escaped our circus for about 8 years" the man asked. The puppet reached out and showed her a flier with pictures of Rin and Len like mug shots.

"I'm sorry, but no. I hope you find them soon," Luka lied. The mysterious man took a look inside the mansion.

"Rin and Len. Master, the banner says Rin and Len! The lady is lying. They are living here this whole time!" the automaton shouted. Luka was shocked how the doll could speak. Could this doll have it's own mind?

"Miss, they have been living here this whole time. I really despise liars. So, hand them to me and no one gets harmed," the puppet master smiled widely to reveal sharp shark-like teeth stained with blood. His head turned a full 360. When his head returned to his normal place, his eyes turned a blood red color and his sharp smile was wider. He dropped his music player, smashing it into pieces. The little puppet jumped off and grew into a normal human size. Like toy soldiers, they marched up to Luka. The now larger puppet grabbed her throat. The man restrained her, making Luka unable to move or fight.

"Liars deserve a place. This lady is a liar. This lady deserves a place. And that place is hell!" the both chanted. The puppet squeezed Luka's neck tighter. A yellow blur ran in front of their eyes. The doll's forearm fell off spilling out gears and wires. Len panted at the doorway holding a butcher knife that was used to slice the doll. The man's grip let go as Rin came up from behind and stabbed his back causing him to stumble backward.

"Well, it's not the _best _birthday present, but it will do," Rin said suddenly.

"Who knew both of them were automatons," Len said.

Luka placed a finger on her chin. "The doll had an ability to grow and the man had a head of a demon. Both are non-human. I sense someone is using black magic"

"What?" Miku said.

"Oh nothing. Let's continue the birthday party, shall we?" Luka smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>So I kind of added Dark Woods Circus and an episode from Black Butler to here. You know when Drocell kidnaps Lizzie and makes her into a doll. Rin and Len were pretty badass in the end. And I'll promise to keep working on my usual chapters. I just gotten back from a roadtrip so I'm pretty tired. So yeah... <strong>


	6. Seductive

**Aha! This chapter is finally done! It took me a while to figure out the plots and events. ^_^; Wow, I haven't done the disclaimer thing in a while! Okay, I do not own the Vocaloids/fan-made ones and most of my ideas originated from Black Butler. So...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gakupo stared down at the red seal on the letter delivered to him.<p>

"Whatcha got there, Milord?" Rin came in bouncing.

Luka strolled into the room while cleaning a silver platter. "It looks like Milord got a message from the Yard," she said.

Rin's eyes bulged out of her head. "The Yard! How does Milord know Scotland Yard?"

"Milords father is not also from royalty, but he's in touch with Scotland Yard, too"

Gakupo slowly opened the letter and scanned it. Thinking it over, he stood up. "Luka, assist me into town. We need to do some investigating," he commanded.

"Yes, Milord," Luka replied.

"What do I do?" Rin asked. Fearing that Rin's assistance would cause chaos, Luka ordered her and the others to stay in the mansion and not touch anything.

"What is going on Milord? Is there some crime in London we need to investigate?" Luka asked worriedly.

Gakupo pulled his long purple hair back. "Apparently, there have some events of human trafficking nearby. It's gotten too far. We have heard that women were kidnapped and being sold. I have agreed with Scotland Yard to go undercover. The head of the business is a man supposedly lives right near London. Luka, make a list of all possible suspects. Include every man living in a 15-kilometer distance around London. Be sure to include their alibis. I'll be off doing business with a local corporation"

"Yes, my lord," Luka bowed as she went off around town surveying.

When the adults met at their rented carriage, Luka held a scroll of possible suspects.

"One page, that's all?" Gakupo asked during their ride. She shook her head and let go at the end of the paper to reveal a 5-meter long page.

"I have include 37 possible people," Luka plainly stated. Gakupo's jaw dropped to the ground. "Milord, I have told you already. To be your servant forever, I must do and think the impossible. Now, let's start reading the suspects, shall we? Dell Honne, age 21. Known to be head of an illegal drug smuggling business. Nero Akita, age 13. A delinquent at his school. His father is in the mafia and presumably got his son in the business too. Meito Sakine, age 19. He's robbed 17 banks and jewelry stores and broke out of prison twice. I'm hoping he's not related to your friend, Ms. Sakine. Andrew Spice also known as "Spicy Andy", age 20. Convicted of 12 murders…" Luka read on her list. Even when they got home, she read on. In Gakupo's study, Luka continued while the other servants were listening through the door.

"Luka, Luka, Luka!" Gakupo shouted stopping his maid.

"I'm sorry, Milord. But this case is to be taken seriously and I feel like I'm doing most of the work," Luka bowed.

"Please place the list on my desk and go make some tea"

"Yes, Milord"

On the way to the kitchen, the trio kept asking Luka the situation.

"A letter from the Yard?"

"Is Milord in trouble?"

"Does Scotland Yard need his help?" they continued to ask.

"Milord is figuring out a case. I will tell you all later…until you're old enough," Luka said irritated.

"Luka, please," Miku begged.

"Fine! I'll tell you the situation once Milord has figured out the suspect"

Gakupo examined the long list once more. This time, he used a magnifying glass. Trying to find one single detail that stands out from the list of suspects. Nero Akita? No, he's too young to be involved with prostitution. Spicy Andy? What would a murderer want with money and women? All the men seem to have a connection with crime but except for one man.

Akaito Shion, age 21

_Known trading with India for spices and peppers. When a shipment of peppers was sent to England containing bacteria, it infected dozens of people. The English authorities forbid him to trade and he's taking numerous jobs to get money._

Why would he be involved with human trafficking? Would someone be desperate enough to get money this way? The others seem to have a criminal history. Did Luka did this on purpose to let this guy stand out so that Gakupo could find out easily? But could this man be really be in charge of this business?

"Milord, did you come up with a suspect?" Luka asked carrying a tea set on a silver tray.

"Yes, Akaito Shion," he plainly stated eyeing his maid.

"My, my. I hope he's not related to Sir Shion the other day"

"I hope so too. If he is, there's going to be chaos. There's a shipload of Shions out here. By the way, Luka did you make up the list on purpose for me to figure it out easily? How can I trust you?"

Luka untied her eye patch to reveal her red eye she showed before. "Because of this contract, I am signed to be your trusted, protective, and _wicked _maid," she smirked while pouring tea for Gakupo.

"Well, we need to find out when Shion is going to have another human auction"

"Tonight, Milord. He's having a party tonight. That means he must have earned a lot of money to throw such an extravagant event. And I kind of also promised the others I will tell them about the case"

Gakupo sighed, "Fine. Bring them to the party. But don't let them get involved with a dangerous event like this"

"Yes, Milord. I must tell them to get ready and dress up, as well as myself"

"Luka, please come to my room and bring one of your corsets," Gakupo added.

"W-w-w-what?" Luka stuttered in shock while being creeped out at the same time.

Gakupo gently placed this cup down and explained. "Luka, I am very fell-known through out Europe. And a handful of people know about my connection with the Yard. Once they figured it out, they'll shut down the operation for tonight. That's why I need to be incognito for this operation to be a success"

"I can understand that, but why did cross dressing come into your mind, Milord?"

"…It was a quick decision. Anyway, Luka. Corset. Now"

"Yes, Milord," she bowed. "Does he realize it's impossible to make a grown man's body be make to look like a woman's figure with just a corset?"Luka thought to herself.

"Milord, what the hell are you wearing?" Rin suddenly burst out during the carriage ride.

"No offence, Milord, but why are you dressed up as a woman?" Miku added.

"Let us not talk about my urgent choice anymore," Gakupo snapped as the carriage came to a halt.

"What a shame, the party started," Miku pouted.

"That's okay," Luka said opening the door. "The Kamui household will be fashionably late!" she exclaimed while onlookers peered at the well-dressed group.

"Luka, you just said 'Kamui' out loud," Len whispered in the pink maid's ear.

"…Oh. I'll make up some story while we are inside," she replied. The house was large, not as large as the Kamui mansion, but it was large.

"Akaito must make a whole lot of money to afford this house," Gakupo whispered in Luka's ear.

"Who's the pink-haired woman?"

"She's beautiful!"  
>"Who's the ugly purple lady next to her?" people gossiped.<p>

"Why the hell did I pick to cross dress?" Gakupo boiled.

"Enough about your hobbies, Milord. Who do you think is Mr. Shion?" Luka asked.

"Akaito, it's amazing you can hold a grand event," they both heard one girl cooed. Luka waltzed around, avoiding contact with the men, to get closer to the conversation. A woman with long white hair tied in a ponytail was wrapped around a man with fiery red hair and eyes. Luka narrowed her eyes in suspicion as the couple went through a velvet curtain in the back. She kept her gaze on the curtains until Akaito came out…alone. Luka stiffened up, pulled her hair over her eye patch, and tried to put on a seductive and flirty smile. She was about to seduce the man when Gakupo caught her arm.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Milord, I am trying to go undercover to find about this human trafficking business," she replied calmly.

"This is prostitution we're talking about! What if you get kidnapped or something…" he said not wanting to know what else Shion could do to his maid.

Luka sighed, "Milord, I have been shot, sliced, cut, and almost beheaded through my times of serving. I think I can handle being sold to and getting out of it"

Defeated, Gakupo let go and watched his maid flirt with the red-haired man. He couldn't stand to see her with another man. Was he _jealous_? Well, perhaps. Luka is lovelier than the average woman he's met. And she was his servant for eternity. It's not like they can have a romantic relationship. Of course, Luka is soulless and faking the whole thing. However, Gakupo's heart ached a little.

"Are you Mr. Shion?" Luka asked sweetly.

"Of course, my dear," he smiled pulling Luka's hand and kissing it lightly. Luka quickly thought of a smooth lie.

"I'm a noble and I say I have had enough of these formal events. They're all the same," she complained.

"I am very sorry I cannot please your standards, my lady," Akaito bowed sincerely. In his head, a plot was about to scheme.

"That's alright. As long as you tried your hardest, I'm pleased," Luka smiled warmly.

The red-haired man smiled back. "You are a really kind person, miss"

"A lot of people say that. However," she stopped to push her hair back to purposely show her large and revealing chest. Luka mentally sighed, as she will regret doing this. "Most people don't know my other side. So I was hoping you could privately entertain me for a while? How does that sound?" she asked teasingly as Luka slowly stroked the man's arm. Akaito felt a tingling sensation down his spine as the pink woman continued to play with him. His plan is setting into action.

Slowly, his lips curved into a wicked smile. "How about I'll show you something more fun?" Congratulating herself, Luka took the man's arm as he led her through the velvet curtains.

Behind the drapes was a fairly dark room. In the center was a maroon large bed surrounded with candles and rose petals. "Cliché much," Luka thought to herself. Next to the bed was a nightstand with two glasses of red wine. On the other side of the bed was a hookah. "Hookah: a known tobacco smoking object found in India. This must mean he has gone to the country before," Luka analyzed the object in her head. She strutted over to the bed and laid on it seductively, still regretting her actions. Akaito licked his lips and followed her. Luka shifted a bit so that the man can get a better view of her breasts and curvy body. He sat down and gazed into her one aquamarine eye. The man grabbed the hookah and heaved a large breath of the drug in. Then, he blew the smoke into Luka's face. Soulless and heartless or not, this was a huge turnoff for her. Slowly, Luka realized there was a strange smell in the secret room. It smelled like a mix of various spices and peppers. The pink woman started to get light-headed and slowly collapsed herself on the bed. Even for an eternal and supernatural maid, the intoxicating scent drowned her in a deep sleep.

"Sweet dreams, my lady," Akaito smirked as he blew one candle and that made the other candles go out and the whole room went black.

Gakupo ran around the ballroom and up the balcony for any signs of his maid and the red man. He still regretted for wanting to dress up as a woman. The corset was digging into his ribs and the heels were making his feet ache. No sign of the couple any where. Then, he remembered Luka's words, "If Mr. Shion and I are gone for about half an hour, please contact the police and go through the velvet curtains". It has been 25 minutes since he saw Luka vanish. Should he wait another 5 minutes? Panicking, he asked one of the servants to use the phone.

"Scotland Yard, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"This is Gakupo, head of the Kamui family. I would like to make an arrest on Akaito Shion. It involves the human trafficking business," he urgently said.

"Do you have any evidence?"

"Just send the officers to Shion's current address. There should be a ball going on at the estate"

"Sir, I believe that there are five men under the name of Shion"

"Just fine the address of Akaito's!" Gakupo yelled. The person on the other end hung up. "Damn it!" He paced around in frustration. Who knows what Luka could possibly be doing. Or worse, what will that person will do to her. Just then, the doors burst open to reveal a couple of sheriffs and sergeants from the Yard. Gakupo ran up to them relieved.

"Kamui, is that you? Why are you dressing up as a woman?" one man said.

Once again irritated, he said, "Long story. Please follow me and be armed" They all agreed and followed him through the velvet drapery, not knowing what is about to take place behind closed doors.

Darkness, complete darkness. Luka struggled at her restraints. Her body felt cold. That's when she noticed that most of her dress was ripped in pieces to reveal more of her body. Her arms were chained and held up above her head. She was standing up, but her legs were spread wide and also chained to the floor. Through her blindfold, Luka could feel dozens or hundreds of hungry eyes watching her, taking in on the beautiful sight. Through all of her years, she would never expect to be sold for someone's pleasure.

"Next up we have our special feature of the night!" she heard Akaito's silky voice say to the audience. Luka could feel the radiation coming from the lights turning on. There were 'oohs' and 'ahs' from the crowd. "Let's start the bidding at 100 pounds!" Immediately, the watchers started bidding at the most extreme prices. Then, Luka felt her blindfold being untied and fell to the ground. There were gasps and murmurs in the audience. They all saw her other eye.

"She has a red eye!"

"Amazing feature!"

"Truly unique!" This wasn't the kind of response Luka was hoping. She scanned the crowed. They all appear to wear some sort of mask or anything to hide their face. It was also a full house too. There weren't just dirty and perverted men, but also women too. She could just break her restraints and kill them all, but that's not what her master ordered. She needed to wait for her master and the Yard to come and end the business. There was a clock right above the doorway. 15 minutes have passed. Now half and hour and still no sign of Milord. The foolish people were still bidding. What's taking so long? Then she heard the words she had not expected to hear, "Going once, going twice…"

A dim light filled the room. A bed, rose petals, and candles. They all seem to fit it place if someone was trying to be romantic. All except for one thing, the hookah. There was no sign of Luka or Akaito. But why would a hookah be doing in here? An officer walked toward the object and picked it up.

"It's a strong smell," he said, "probably used to knock someone out". There was clearly no way out except for the pair of curtains, but Gakupo didn't see anyone coming out into the ballroom when his maid went in. The police force went around the room feeling the walls. Gakupo leaned against the wall when it sunk in. Right in front of the bed revealed a staircase leading underground. With a nod, they all rushed down.

The group stopped at a hallway with many, many doors. How can they expect to find Luka now? Most rooms were filled with moans and grunts, but none of the voices matched the heavenly voice Luka has. Then, they heard the key words, "Going once, going twice". All of them rushed to the very end of the hallway and broke open the door. That was Luka's cue to break off the chains and jump, almost fly, over to Gakupo and the Yard. She leaped over the audience. A little blood trickled their noses as they get a glimpse under her dress. She grabbed a pistol from an officer's hands and pointed at the crowd.

"Luka, Luka, Luka, that's enough," Gakupo calmed her down.

"Everyone, remain calm and no one gets hurt," the sergeant warned.

Akaito walked in front of the stage. "Yes, yes. Let us all remain calm," he said. He clapped twice and all the lights, including the lanterns the police were holding, were blown out. In an instant, they came back on, but Akaito was nowhere to be found. Gritting her teeth, Luka ran up back out into the ballroom. She didn't care if her body is almost revealed to everyone. She would do anything to catch that man and obey her master. Gasps fill the entire house as Luka appeared out of the curtains still holding the firearm. She quickly scanned the crowd as a bit of red whoosh by her. He was standing right in front of her. Without thinking, Luka placed the gun to his forehead. Is he stupid? Does he want to get arrested or killed?

"My, my. You are one really special woman aren't you? It's a shame the auction was interrupted. I could have made a hell of a profit just from you. But I would rather keep this rose to myself. You really seem like a sweet and charming lady, but even you have thorns. And I know you belong to Kamui just by the mark on your back. And I know he's the ugly lady in purple. Tell me darling, when was the last time he actually showed you respect? Doesn't he know the abilities you have? He really must take you for granted. He's the most dangerous rose of all. He is the one with the most thorns. The one who will be the cause of your cut fingers every time you try to pick him up. Just like the beautiful rose you are, he's just putting you on display. He will never find the true beauty you have. You're like a glass of water to him. Without you, his ugliness will come out. With too much of you, he will still continue to be ugly. Me, I know how to take care of a lovely flower. A gardener, you might say. How about it, my lady, be in my garden. I know you will not regret it," he said silkily. Luka lowered her gun down, filtering the words the man just said. No, she must not think of that. She didn't care what Milord thinks of her. All that matters if he's pleased, that's the first thing when it comes to being a servant. Luka's eyes widen as Miku came up behind holding a silver platter tray with a glint of ambition in her eyes. The teal girl suddenly rammed the tray to Akaito's head.

"Don't ever tell dirty lies to Luka. Milord appreciates and truly loves her," Miku snarled. The man fell to the floor unconscious as Miku congratulated herself. What? How could Gakupo be in love with Luka? Luka turned toward the velvet drapes. A line of people walked out starting with an officer and followed by the people at the auction and in the other rooms. They all had handcuffs taking them into questioning. A sergeant gave his coat to Luka to cover herself up. The party was stopped and the police slapped handcuffs on the unconscious red man.

During the ride home, Luka thought about the things Akaito said to her. She looked up on Milord. Miku and Rin were helping his get off the shoes and corset. She mentally laughed at Milord's ridiculous decision. The things Akaito said to Milord were not true, were they? She does know Milord does not show off Luka nor takes her for granted. Well that's because Luka told everyone _almost_ everything the other day. There is still much more for them to know, but she'll save the secrets until the time is right. Could Gakupo really be in love with Luka? Of course not! Luka is just his maid.

And a maid she will remain.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! This chapter is complete. I sorta added Luka's song Fake or Fate into this. But not really. So yeah, I hope to have another ideaplot in my head soon to write another chapter!**


	7. In Deep Troubles

**I am terribly sorry I haven't been updating! My laptop broke and I have to start all over again on my parents' computer. And I also have been working on other stories as well. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SEX-ish SCENE AND A SEXUAL PEDO SCENE. THUS IS WHY I MIGHT CHANGE THE RATING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

><p>It was a normal evening at the Kamui estate until Rin heard loud banging coming from the front door.<p>

"I'll get it!" Rin called out running to greet the mysterious visitor. At the door was a man in his twenties. His clothes were stained with mud and looked like a dog had attacked him. Scratched and bruises covered his face and his wire framed glasses were broken. Luka soon came up behind Rin. "Rin, what's taking so lo- Mr. Hiyama?"

The maids invited the man in to sit down with Gakupo. "Kiyoteru, what on earth happened to you?" he asked.

"That damn Shion, that's what!" he spat. "I was on my way to you, but one of his men attacked my carriage and threw me out deep into the woods. I think it had something to do with getting your pink maid. He thinks I'm out there to steal her away!"

"I am very sorry for Shion's behavior, Kiyo. Thankfully, Luka took care of him," Gakupo smiled at his friend. "Luka, please have a guest bedroom ready for Kiyoteru"

"Yes, Milord," Luka bowed. None of them didn't notice Kiyoteru's eyes following her out of the room. As the two men continued talking, Luka narrowed her eyes in suspicion. _Could it be the same Kiyoteru from back them? _She thought to herself. Luka erased that thought and continued following Gakupo's orders. She folded new sheets when she heard a cat's meow behind her. Startled, Luka jumped. She turned around to see a black cat with silver markings around the nose and eyes.

"Miss me, Luka?" the cat said. The maid just stood there wide-eyed. Suddenly, the anime morphed into the man who was supposed to be talking to Gakupo downstairs.

"W-w-who?"

"Remember me? Kiyoteru who works at the bakery? We used to practice magic together! You would always stare at awe when I transform"

"W-what? I thought you were dead"

"I resurrected myself for you!" the man said happily.

"H-how?" Luka kept asking.

"Magic, duh," he said obviously.

"You did all that for me?"

"Well, not really. When I was a spirit looking over everybody, I saw you about to be hanged or whatever. So, I came back to life, and it wasn't easy, to save you. But Kamui saved you from dying first. And I was thinking that I should continue living, drinking that potion every time I was about to die. And then I met Gakupo. But that's when I didn't know YOU were his maid. I've always wanted to tell you about this when I came over the past times, but I don't want to be yelled at by Gakupo," he explained. They met eyes and came into a friendly embrace. Luka wrapped her arms awkwardly around him as Kiyoteru's hand traveled down her back almost to her behind. Shocked, she pushed away.

"Sorry," Kiyoteru said awkwardly. Still shocked, Luka carefully stepped out of the room running to find her master. However, Kiyoteru was smiling deviously as the maid ran off.

"Relax Luka, I know Kiyoteru very well. He wouldn't do something like that. That would be more expected from Shion," Gakupo said defending his friend. The duke was fuming, even if Kiyoteru did grab his maid's rear end or not. Luka wouldn't dare tell that her master's friend was also her childhood friend. How would the lord take that? "Enough of the silliness, Luka. Please serve Hiyama with great hospitality and follow his wishes since he is our sudden guest for tonight. And that is an order"

"Yes, Milord"

"Is there anything you need, Mr. Hiyama?" Luka asked their guest in the doorway.

"Ah, yes," he said sipping a glass of red wine. "Please have a seat and join me" Doing what she has told, she sat on the edge of the bed awkwardly.

"Luka, be my servant for now on"

"I'm sorry Sir, but I cannot change masters," Luka said looking down. Her palms were starting to get sweaty.

"But did Gakupo say to follow my wishes?"

"Um, yes but-"

"But what?" Kiyoteru interjected.

"But- but- my contract says I have to say with Mater forever and cannot switch masters unless my current master agrees!" she burst out. Her right eye under her patch was beginning to burn.

"Luka, there is a reason behind all of this," he said.

"Please do tell, Mr. Hiyama," Luka calmly said.

Kiyoteru took a deep breath before saying. "It's because I care for you"

"W-what?" This was the first time anyone has said that to Luka, well not including her parents.

"Aren't you tired of serving to the Kamui family for generations now? Think about it, we can run away together. You'll be able to be free!" he said happily, changing the mood.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Luka asked still confused.

"That means-" he said pushing Luka down onto the bed and climbed right on top of her. "I want you to be mine"

With catching up with his friend while doing work made Gakupo exhausted. He passed by the guest room where Kiyoteru was staying. However, one sentence made him stop on his tracks.

"I want you to scream my name," he heard Kiyoteru's voice say. There was a muffled sound after that. Should he dare find out what the hell is going on? The door was open just a crack. Little light shown through, but it was possible to look into the bedroom. Taking a chance, Gakupo leaned his head in. He was surprised at the disturbing sight. Kiyoteru was on top of his maid shirtless while Luka was stripped down to nothing but her undergarments. Her wrists were bound to the bedpost and a necktie blinded her. Luka's expression was unreadable. Was it fear, rage, or possibly lust? No, Luka can't feel lust. Gakupo still couldn't believe this sight. His friend is making love with one of his maid. His hands trembled and the back of his throat burned. The duke's eyes were watering. Could he possibly be crying? Aside from shock, he also felt enraged at either Kiyoteru or his maid. Was it jealousy he's feeling? Again, why is Gakupo caring? Luka is only his maid. He never cared about love or getting married before. Maybe because when his parents died, he felt he could do anything and never cared less. Of course, there is always time for work. He can remember Luka's sweet smile, caring and mother-like almost, when he was born. She takes her job seriously and have fun with it. Could Gakupo really be in love with his maid?

The next morning, the duke came down sluggishly tired. He didn't want to speak to Luka or even look at her. She looked calm and normal as ever, very unexpected after someone has forced her to have sex. But could he really blame her? He ordered Luka to follow his guest's wishes. Is Kiyoteru really the type to- Gakupo stopped his thoughts when he noticed something or someone was missing.

"Where's Kiyoteru?" he asked his servants.

All of them shook their heads with no information.

"He left early," Luka spoke up. She kept her cool without making eye contact with anyone.

Breaking the silence, Len declared, "I'll go out and get the mail".

When he returned, Len placed a letter in front of Gakupo. "It's from the Yard", he said and returned to the kitchen.

Gakupo opened the letter and scanned it quickly. "Everyone pack up your things, we're going off on an investigation," he declared loud enough for Len to hear from the kitchen.

"Yes, Milord," everyone said.

Fog emerged on the forest road as the group rode in the stagecoach with Len controlling the horses. Before it was nice and sunny, but when they rode deeper into the woods, it soon changed into an eerie scene you might see in a horror movie. Len was used to being alone driving the carriage. This time, he felt uncomfortable and the fog was not helping it. There was a crunching sound heard in the woods beside him. It was probably a wild animal, Len thought. But the sound continued as they rode on. Then he heard a cough, something that does not sound animal-like.

Someone was following them.

The horses also felt the presence and halted in alarm. His hand trailed down to his boot, where he kept a dagger.

"Len, what's going on out there?" Luka called out from the window. Then, she also heard the rustling noise. "Everyone, stay in here," she commanded and leaped out the stagecoach. In the distance, she heard the faint sound of a musket load. Then there's the sound of running footsteps. A group of men loomed into view on both sides of the dirt road. All of them armed with some sort of weapon. Robbers, Len and Luka thought at the same time. One of the men shot a firearm in the air as a sign to surrender or things are going to get ugly. Luka stood up on the roof of the carriage.

"Like hell we would surrender!" Len suddenly bursts out. Unhappy with the response, one man fired his pistol at the servant. But he quickly, yet questionably, deflected the bullet with his dagger. Another guy took a shot at Luka, but swiftly, she dodged it. The man kept firing, but Luka missed every shot until he ran out of ammunition. Len jumped off and started attacking the group of robbers. However, Luka jumped off but stood completely still after the land. Half of the men ran out to fight with Len. The other men stepped towards Luka. The eye under her eye patch was glowing unnoticed. With her pointer and middle finger, she made a slice motion in the air. The motion was followed by a mystical blue trail of light. Suddenly, the men dropped to the ground with slits in their thoughts. A man from Len's attacking group fired shots repeatedly at Luka. With some odd force, the bullets flew around the maid's body, turned around, and went straight to the robbers. With that, Len put away his dagger and calmed the horses down while Luka went back in the stagecoach.

"Luka, what happened out there?" Miku asked worriedly.

"Just a confused land owner who thought we were on his territory," Luka lied through her smile and they continued off on their journey.

During the rest of the trip, clouds formed above the traveling group and began to rain.

"Milord, just where are we going and how does it involve the Yard?" Rin asked bored as she stared out the window.

"I'll explain the case to you when we get there. I want Len to hear this too so he should be on his toes," Gakupo explained to the group.

When getting deeper into the forest, the crackling of thunder can be heard from the distance.

"I think it's starting to rain," Rin said. Then, raindrops poured from the sky.

"Len! Are you alright steering the carriage in the rain?" Miku called out the window to the driver.

"It's alright! I think we're almost there!" he called back. Rin climbed over Miku and popped her head out the window.

"Rin, put your head back in. You're going to catch a cold," Luka scolded.

"She's fine, Luka. She went out in a swimsuit during a snow storm and she didn't get cold!" Miku reassured her.

"Len, how much longer are we going to arrive?" Rin called out to her brother. Suddenly, Len pulled tightly on the reins and the stagecoach skidded to a halt.

"We're here!" he called out to the rest of the household. Rin cocked an eyebrow as she stared at the estate in front of them.

The three-story estate was covered in dark green moss. A window in the corner was smashed open and two planks of wood were nailed over it. The fog and rain wasn't helping with the appearance. Lighting crackled in the background.

"Cliché much?" Rin blurted out to the group.

"Rin, don't be rude!" Luka scolded once again.

"…So, why the hell are we here?" Len added.

"Len- never mind. I give up," the oldest maid sighed in defeat. Three people stood at the front doorway.

"Greetings, our guests," they all said perfectly in unison. The boy on the left end looked about 12-years-old. His blonde hair flips like Len's when his hair is not tied up. His right amber eye showed depression while his left eye was covered with bandages.

On the right was another boy about the same age. Except, he looked more like a female than a male. His creamy skin, small-built body, and large orange eyes gave him a "lost child" look. Wisps of golden-blonde/orange hair swept across his forehead and around his face.

The last person was an adult woman with some similarities to Luka. She had the same blue eyes as her. However, the woman was a little taller with long yellow hair. A section of that hair was in the middle of her face, much like Miku's hair.

Rin and Miku looked at each other and squealed. They both ran and tackled the boy with a feminine face.

"You're so cute!" they cooed while Len gave an odd look to his master. He returned the look with a shrug while Luka kept the same plain face. As they walked in, the young boy with one eye moved closer to Luka.

"So what happened to your eye?" he suddenly said.

"Um…eye cancer?" she answered with a bit of questioning in her response. "What about you?" she asked awkwardly.

"Master punished Oliver because Oliver was behaving bad," the boy, Oliver, said with fear in his voice. Luka was about to asked why he was talking in the third person but shook that question off. Miku and Rin were still cooing the girly boy.

"It's been a while brother Lui had gotten some affection," the tall maid said.

"What are you talking about?" Len asked.

"It's nothing. Please forgive me". With trembling hands, the maid opened the doors to the dining room. The table was full of marvelous foods Len couldn't possibly be able to cook. At the end of the table was a plump old man.

"Welcome members of the Kamui household!" the man smiled. Clearly, the man has lost (and damaged) some of his teeth. His fingers were decorated with rings and his head is decorated with non-appealing thin gray hairs. A bald spot lay on top of his round head. Len felt like he was about to throw up. The girls let go of the boy and stared at the old man on the table. Oldie didn't notice the strange stares coming from the group and continued laughing hysterically.

After the introductions and dinner, Gakupo called his servants to meet in his bedroom in the old manor. Luka was the last person in and closed the doors and windows to keep their private conversation secret.

Rin couldn't take it anymore and spilled. "Milord why are we staying at this creeper's house with a cute butler?"

"I think that dirty old man was eyeing me during supper," Len said.

"No Len, I think he was looking at me. More importantly, my breasts," Luka sighed.

"How could a weirdo have these cool people as his servants?" Miku asked.

"Everyone, please calm down!" the duke raised his voice over the complaints. "The Yard has suspected him alluring women and or little boys. So I have to pretend to do business with him while investigating. And I know some of you claim that he's watching you, so all of you have to be on your toes and not let his have his way. That goes especially to you, Len. This is a very serious operation. I think this has to do with several disappearances of children recently. So during our stay here, I would like each of you to gather information without being caught. Understand?"

"Yes, Master," everyone said. And with that, everyone went to his or her shared rooms. On their way, Miku and Luka passed by the tall yellow maid in the hall. Oddly, she was wearing an almost transparent silk robe. Then they passed the two boys walking down in over-sized dress shirts. Luka turned and watched the servants enter the master bedroom where Mr. Creep sleeps in.

"This house is full of weirdoes," Miku said as she went to their bedroom. Luka left the other maid and walked to the door the workers entered. She cannot be seen or there will be horrible consequences.

"Lions figurat papitran," Luka whispered quietly. A green smoke surrounded the maid and transformed her into a small butterfly with the colors pink, black, and gold. Luka, now a butterfly, flew swiftly into the room and rested inside a closet. Through the crack of the door, Luka could see Mr. Weirdo down on his knees caressing the servants' smooth and slender legs and feet.

"Oh, my children. Father Avaritia loves you so much," the creep moaned between kisses. Luka was about to throw up butterfly chunks. _Who names a person after a deadly sin?_ Luka asked herself. She looked through the hole once more. The workers didn't seem to enjoy the "love" they were given. The old man was too busy to hear the snickering coming from the young boys. Having seen enough, Luka flew out of the closet and toward her only exit.

"Hey, look! How did a butterfly get in here?" Girly boy exclaimed stopping Mr. Creep. She flew higher and higher to get out of the hands of them and finally flew out the door. Suddenly, Luka felt heavier and started to drop down. The butterfly's abdomen formed into a human torso. Its thorax was now Luka's chest. The legs were beginning to become human arms, legs, fingers, and toes. The head became normal and Luka was dropped down to the floor with only butterfly wings left still on her back. The door opened and the old man followed by his servants ran out following. Luka didn't have time to look back to see if they are catching up. She stood up about to run when a sudden force pulled on her collar and hoisted her up.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if you spot any spelling, grammar, etc mistakes. I was in a rush to get this done and didn't revise on Word. Just so you know, Mr. Creep's servants are the Vocaloids Lily, Oliver, and Hibiki Lui. Also, what Luka chanted near the end was a word sramble of the Latin words "transforming butterfly". I hoped you enjoyed it!<strong>


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys…Just want to let everyone know I'm taking a little break writing His Maid Is. I'm not giving up on writing it, don't worry! I'm still continuing. But writer's block has really hit me hard this time. And I have to prepare for final exams. So it might be a while for the next chapter. I'm truly sorry to everyone who reads my story. However, you can try to help. Please PM me or something and tell me a good anime to watch. I get a lot of inspiration from watching a lot of anime. Please suggest to me something similar to Kuroshitsuji (Where my fanfic is based from). In the mean time, I'm sorry for the delay!


	9. An Investigator

** I AM BACK!**

**I an terribly sorry to all of you who read my fanfic. I could list the excuses like final exams, writer's block, new laptop, etc, but I'm sure you're not going to care. Thank you all who suggested some anime, and I took them into consideration. So this is the final product! I'm sorry if there are errors in this. I really wanted to update this very quickly since I don't consistently update (If you haven't noticed). If you noticed, I changed the rating to M. I know some M-rated/smutty fanfics are getting deleted, but I changed the rating due to all the violence in this story, not because there is going to be smut involved (So don't get your hopes up). **

**Okay, I'll shut up now so you can read this brainchild that came out of my head-womb!**

**EDIT: I have changed my username to Loli of Loveliness. (LoL for short). That is all...**

* * *

><p><span>Previously on His Maid Is<span>

The door opened and the old man followed by his servants ran out following. Luka didn't have time to look back to see if they are catching up. She stood up about to run when a sudden force pulled on her collar and hoisted her up.

**xXxXx**

Luka panicked. This wasn't part of her plan. The maid closed her eyes with fear. Getting caught was the last thing she would like to do and disobeying her master too. She felt her taker dragged her into a room and locked the door.

"Milord!" Luka gasped.

"What's going on?" the enraged master growled.

"I was trying to investigate and I saw something in his room. Servants. Touching. Pedophilia," Luka gasped between pants. "I'm sorry Master. I'll try to do a better job tomorrow. Goodnight," she bowed and headed for the door when Gakupo grabbed her wrist.

"Are you okay?" he asked nervously blushing.

"Yeah, I'm fine Milord. Don't worry about me, I got this," she smiled half-heartedly. "Goodnight, Master" and closed the door behind her.

The next day, the sky cleared up. Gakupo and his royal creepiness were chatting in the garden while the rest of the household were in the servant quarters.

"So why are you happy serving that weird guy?" Rin blurted out obnoxiously.

"Just between us servants, we serve him because when he dies, we'll get all his money. So we do _everything _to please him. We'll be his favorite and we'll be rich according to his will. I'm Lily by the way," introduced the blonde girl. She pointed to the boy with one eye and the one with orange-golden hair. "That's Oliver and Lui"

The Kamui servants looked one another nervously. "Have you heard rumors going on that there are kids and women being lured here?" Len asked making the other relieved.

There was silence for a moment.

"I-it's true!" blurted out Lui. "If Master isn't 'satisfied' with us, he'll lure them into coming here. But I don't know what he does after they're done. I've never seen a child-"

"Or woman," Lily added.

"Or woman come out alive," Lui finished.

"Our master, Henry Cavendish, is getting pretty old. So he does that for his enjoyment so he will die being happy in what he has done for the rest of his miserable life," said Oliver. Rin's hand slammed down on the table.

"That's bullcrap!" she exclaimed furiously. "Using innocent people for your enjoyment. They did nothing to you and yet you use them as puppets and torture them. What's worse is that you throw them away and get new ones. Or you keep using them constantly until they are about to break apart. I hate those people. Those kinds of people should rot in hell!" Finished with her rant, Rin cried into her brother's arms.

"I'm sorry for my sister's outburst," Len apologized. "Something happened to us when we were young and her anger bursts out time to time"

Oliver looked down for a while. "You're from the Yard aren't you?" he asked.

"No, no, no. No we aren't," Miku stuttered nervously. Cover blown. Well, not entirely.

"It's alright. We're hoping for some people like you to come and take that man away. When we'll inherit this place, we'll gonna turn it into a nice orphanage or something. We don't want children to suffer in hell like we did before," Lily told them.

"That's nice," Luka smiled warmly.

"Say, how about we'll do it tonight?" Lui said eagerly.

"Do what tonight?" Rin asked.

"Get rid of the old man, duh"

"I'm not so sure about that. We need enough evidence to do anything," Miku shivered nervously.

"I'm sure you'll have enough proof once you see this," Oliver smirked as he led the group through a hidden passage leading under the house grounds.

The chamber was fairly lit as the group stopped and stared in horror. Bodies were thrown in a pile. The stench of who knows what filled everyone's noses. Old skeletons and newly dead bodies were among the various of people who experienced the same horrid fate they met. Len covered Rin's eyes and Rin covered Len's. Miku buried her face in Luka's arms as the pink maid continued to stare at the scene in fright. Lily looked down at her two brothers. Lui looked like he was going to throw up.

"I stumbled upon this when I saw Master throwing something out," Oliver said emotionless.

"I think it's about time to go back up," Lui said breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I need to talk to Milord. I think we have enough evidence we needed," Luka added happy that they would get out of here.

In all the years Luka worked as a servant, this is the most frightening thing she had seen. Mostly because she could connect with the children. They will never experience the things growing up. Getting married, a job, fun times with friends. All of that ended with Luka as she made the contract to be the Kamui family's maid forever. But it was either that choice or to die instantly. But that choice was out of pity from the head of the Kamui family. The last thing Luka wanted to be is to be pitied. She wanted to prove to herself and others that there is no use crying over an independent woman with no parents. But that's different than dieing at a young age. She also noticed there were married women, pregnant women, and very old women in the pile too. All of them weren't able to live up to their dreams as they were tortured and left to die for an old man's lust. Normal humans are disgusting, she scowled.

Rin held Len's hand tightly and Miku was still clamped onto Luka as they got out.

"So?" Lily asked the group eagerly.

"So what?" Rin questioned looking lost.

"Are we going to get rid of the guy?" Oliver asked impatiently.

Luka sighed. "I disagree on the overall plan here," she stated.

"WHAT?" the rest of them said in unison.

"Why do you say that, Luka?" Miku looked up with puppy dog eyes.

She pushed the eager teen off and explained to the group. "What's the point of killing him if we can't do anything to help the poor victims? Sure he'll stop it from now own, but what will you accomplish out of that? 'Oh I killed a creepy old guy that raped children and women'. But there's still more people who are like that everywhere else. I hope not, but still. Sure the people like that might be a little scared but are you really going to go out and kill them too? Just killing one guy won't really help the entire world"

"But if we send him to jail, then he'll just come back and do it again after his sentence is over," Lui assured.

"Unless he rots in that cell due to old age!" Rin said excitedly.

"Not a chance. He still has a few more years to live," said Oliver.

"Oh come on," Len scoffed. "How old is that guy anyway?"

"Sixty-nine going to seventy," Lily said.

All four of the Kamui servants looked dazed. "How is that possible?" Miku exclaimed.

"Luka, please," begged Rin. All the others looked at the busty pink maid with pleading look.

"Fine, fine," she said giving up. "But it's not my decision. We will have to ask Milord first. He and the Yard are in charge of this investigation in the first place."

That evening all the Kamui household met up in Gakupo's room. They were all looking at each other nervously as Luka finally spoke out. "Milord, everyone agreed that we should kill him".

"Are you mad? We can't just kill him without any proof!"

"But we do, Milord!" Miku interjected. "We would show you, but it's quite …disturbing".

"How so?" Gakupo raised an eyebrow.

There was silence among the group.

"I'll show you," Luka said going out the door with Gakupo following behind.

"Luka, don't!" Rin pleaded.

"No matter how disgusting it is. I have to show him. It is your wish, isn't it?" Luka turned back to the group.

The doors closed, but the little did they know there was trouble coming up.

The pink maid opened the cellar doors and led Gakupo down. She was stunned at the sight before her.

"Luka, I don't see anything," Gakupo said as he scanned the room one more time. It was completely empty. The bodies were disposed somewhere. The crimson stains were wiped off cleanly. Even the horrid stench was replaced with the smell of fresh lavender. There was no sign left that indicated that this was a place to store dead bodies.

"Luka this isn't funny," the duke said sternly.

"Milord, I swear there were dead bodies here," Luka defended herself. Suddenly, their only light source went out. When they came back on, the wall in front of them had the word "Kill" written in fresh red paint, or blood. Luka and Gakupo were hoping for red paint. The light went on and off again. This time, "That's the only thing you can do" was added on the wall. The lights went on and off for the last time. This time, the bodies were replaced back in the room and the disgusting smell returned. A piercing cry of a woman filled the basement. It was soon followed by murmurs and prays for help. The sounds soon died out and the room was left the way it is.

"What the hell…" Gakupo muttered underneath his breath.

"I guess we have enough evidence we need, right Milord?"

The duke still was shocked at the scene. "Yeah. But I have to talk with the Yard. Prison isn't enough to punish him."

In the darkest hour, the estate was silent as everyone was resting for the next day. A midnight black carriage rode quietly to the mansion and stopped.

"Milord, they're here," Luka said peering out the window. The other household servants were scattered in different locations, being far from danger. The maid slipped out the door from the room and downstairs to greet their suspected visitors. The old man is currently resting peacefully in his bedroom, not knowing the ambush about to happen. The pink maid led the police officers to the man while the other officers tried to enter through his bedroom window. They held their firearms close and the inside of Luka's eye patch burned. With one wave of an arm and a path of a green light cast by the maid, the doors burst open. The intruders scanned the empty bedroom. Everything was left untouched.

"Miss, are you sure he's in here?" one officer asked.

Luka turned her head to face the man. "I said I last saw him in this room. I never said he was actually in here," she replied in a cool voice.

Gunshots and screams rang outside. Without one command, they all ran out except for Luka.

"Foolish normal humans. They never seem to take risks," she sighed as the maid ran and smashed the bedroom window. A rainstorm was brewing and the winds never seem to cease outside. With gentle gestures from her delicate fingers, she controlled the air's movements and floated gently down onto the wet grass. "Looks like the old man was smarter than we thought," she grumbled as footsteps ran outside, making squeaking sounds with each step. The fight sounds like it's taking place right in front of the property. Luka's eye was throbbing intensely as she was getting closer to the fight.

The old man was surrounded by police officers. Strangely, he didn't have a stressful or horrified look.

"Men, don't kill him yet," Luka commanded. She broke off a metal arrow from a cupid statue in the garden and aimed it at the man. "Tell us what was your intention of killing all those people. Loud and clear with full details," the maid warned.

Mr. Cavendish just smiled grimly and dropped his weapon. "Well you see, I am not getting any younger. So I decided to do what young adults are doing these days, oh what do you young people call it? Shag. So what better way to do it is with the young people themselves? But then I realized what this world has come to. Women and children are becoming more and more horrid as the years pass by. There's no other solution then to get rid of them," he explained. The man then opened his jacket and pulled out a pistol hidden in it. The balding senior pointed the weapon right at Luka with trembling hands. "And you miss are exactly like them."

"S-s-sir, we would advise you to put the gun down," an officer commanded. He was stuttering because of the cold of the rain or the fear sweeping through him. Either way, anything could happen in a situation like this.

The sergeant of the squad stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Mr. Cavendish, we have collected enough evidence to charge you of several degrees of murder. Now if you please drop the gun and compromise with us, I'm sure we will cause no harm," he said calmly.

A few moments of silence passed by as the rain began to downpour heavily on everyone. Lily and the other servants watched the whole scene from the window. Mixed feelings began to stir inside them. Watching their master being surrounded with armed men (and woman), struck the servants with great fear. Sure, they were glad to get rid of the old kook through all the beatings and abuse some workers received. They had several lashes to the back, bruises on their face, and even costing poor Oliver his left eye. One punishment they cannot forget is when the old man stained their once pure and innocent souls with his greedy need for lust. He scarred Lui and Oliver. He stole everything from Lily who wished she had saved it all for that one perfect man in the future. However, with all the pain and punishments they all received, they felt thankful. If it wasn't for Henry Cavendish, all three of them would be living on the alleys of downtown London living off of stale bread and trash found in the garbage. He gave them a home, food, and the light they deserved after being starved on the streets for so long. The two brothers looked at their master in pity, finally realized his poor life. The English man had all the wealth. But no wife or kids. Not to mention, they never did meet the rest of his family. Being all alone for his life, why did he pick up a couple of street rats and make them his servants? The boys didn't know either. They do know is that he's going to be all alone if he didn't have anyone else living in the manor. Did he pick them just out of pity or just to occupy his household? The boys can't be too sure.

While Oliver and Lui watched the scene, Lily crept under the bed and reached for a rifle kept hidden.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Lui asked as the blonde girl opened the window slightly and rested the gun on the window sill.

"Finally ending this once and for all," she replied, moving a strand of hair away from her face. Oliver ran up and tried to pry his sister's hands away from the rifle but failed. "I know that man gave us a home, food, and a new life. But he corrupted everything in my personal life. We served him for all these years, obeying his every stupid command. And what do we get in return? A couple of lashings to the back and our virginities stolen! Is this really the life we all hoped for?"

Lui peered out the window and listened as his master was now pleading for mercy. His hands were stained with blood, possibly from a shot made by an officer.

"Fine, fine! I'll go with you! Just please don't harm my servants. They gave me company for all these years and I'm really thankful of them. So please give all of them, especially Lily, my care. I know I was a bad man to them. But remember that I actually saved them from a life of starvation. I admit of committing those crimes. I admit of my sins. Please, have mercy!" Cavendish begged, gripping the hem of Luka's dress with a pleading cry.

Lily gripped the base of the gun tighter, about to pull the trigger.

"Lily, please don't-"

**BANG!**

Too late…

The old man fell to the ground with a smile upon his face. Not a grim or hysterical smile, but a thankful smile. Blood and rain continued to soak the man lying down as everyone stared at him.

Inside the house, the blonde maid fell back onto the floor.

"Lily!" the boys screamed as their sister was panting.

"That took out a lot of more force than I expected. Don't worry, I'm just a little tired," she told them and drifted off.

_The busy London streets were not so crowded at this time of day, especially when heavy rain was involved. Everyone was frantically running, trying to get to their next destination in the quickest time without getting wet. A young girl with long, blonde, and tangled hair made her way into the alleyway where her two brothers were waiting. _

_"Here, it's not the most food I found so far, but at least you'll have enough to survive another day," Lily said handing the children their meal. The boys took the loaf of bread and slices of ham and ate. _

_"What about you, Lily? Aren't you going to eat?" Oliver asked through his large and golden eyes._

_The teenaged girl sat down and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry 'bout me. I'm older so this lady can survive longer without food," she smiled proudly at them. However, she did feel a little hungry after skipping 'breakfast' to hunt for food. "Don't think too much about our little situation right now. It's raining. So let's all wash out our troubles today, okay?"_

_Just then, the rain suddenly ceased and the clouds opened up. Rays of sunlight shined randomly in the city. However, one path of light shone on the little family of children of three sitting in the alley._

_"Lily, what do you wish for?" Lui asks randomly._

_"I wish for a new home and better clothes," Oliver said._

_"Well I wish for all the money in the world so I can get a better home and fancier clothes than you!" Lui teased._

_"Settle down you two," the girl laughed. "I wish for the other homeless children in the world to have a better life."_

_"What about us, Lily? Don't you want to get out of the streets?" Oliver asked._

_Lily sighed. "Well it's better them than us for now. We, as in I, are able to find food and shelter. The others are hopeless with nowhere to go. When the time comes when all of the children are finally happy, then I'll wish for all of us. Well, maybe I'll wish for it a little earlier."_

_Lui shifted himself to lay in his sister's lap while Oliver rested his head on her shoulder._

_"Sleep tight guys, I'm pretty sure all our wishes will soon be granted."_

By the time Lily had woken, every financial issue was settled and the dead body of the man was taken away. Everyone was down at the front gates bidding their goodbyes as the Kamui household was leaving.

"I'm glad that you finally have your wishes granted," the pink maid smiled.

"W-what wish?" Lily asked when she arrived downstairs saying goodbye to the guests, still dazed from falling asleep from the night before.

The other maid blinked. "You wanted to turn this place into an orphanage, remember?"

"Sorry, Lily is still a little tired after shooting that gun," Lui laughed nervously.

While the conversation went on, one maid was packing the luggage into the carriage. After all the clothes were in, Miku sighed in the doorway, "I have no idea what Rin puts in her bag, but it's heavy. At least I'm a good person that insists on packing them back into the carriage."

There was a quiet rustling in the bushes.

"Aw, what a cute kitty!" Miku exclaimed as she picked the cat up and began petting it. "What strange marks you have near your eyes. Such an adorable cat. I wish I could keep you, but the lord will be upset having wild animal in the manor. I'm sorry," she said placing the creature down. When the maid turned around, the cat strode back into the bushes with its eyes glowing.

"Thank you for all the hard work you've done," Lily thanked their guests.

Luka smiled, "No problem. And you did a fantastic job on the special effects when Milord and I went down to the basement."

The three siblings looked at each other oddly. "You two went into the basement? What special effects?" Oliver asked.

Gakupo and his accompanied maid was taken back. What really did happen during their investigation in the basement? If the Cavendish household didn't do it, than who or what did?

"Miku, it's time to go!" Luka called out. The teal girl ran to the group and looked back. The black cat has disappeared and has somehow climbed up to the rooftop of the mansion. They all said their good-byes and off the Kamui household went back to their home.

"What a day," Rin sighed as she went in the carriage.

Miku scoffed at her fellow maid, "Hey, you didn't do anything that night except for clinging onto Len whimpering!"

"At least I didn't start worrying and praying about Luka's safety," the blonde spat back. Miku blushed slightly remembering her actions last night.

Luka cut in between the two maids, stopping the soon-to-be fight, "Relax you two, I'm still alive. Save the bickering for later. We have a long ride until we get back home."

Once Gakupo finally settled in the seat, Len tugged on the reins and the horses trotted down the dirt road. From her seat, the pink maid looked out the window. The heavy fog was rolling in and swallowed the view of the house they had just left before. The manor was out of sight but in the distance, she spotted a pair of bright and glowing eyes. Taken back by surprise, Luka focused her attention back on the passengers of the moving vehicle. The two maids across from her fell asleep on each other's shoulders. She shifted her eyes on her master next to her who was too busy reading over a report drafted by Scotland Yard. Luka looked back out the window once again to notice the pair of eyes have disappeared. 'This is going to be a long ride,' she thought before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! I'm not sure when I will update since I'm actually busy over the summer (Which is really a surprise). I haven't thought of the next event that will happen, so I think I'll just write a filler chapter instead. I know I don't normally say this but:<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	10. Foretelling

**Okay, this chapter took a little longer than I expected. It's just a really, really, really late birthday chapter for Gakupo. And yes, I know I passed Miku's birthday as well. However, I won't be doing another birthday special in a row. Because 1) I already have this chapter, 2) Miku is not really an important character-ish. I think with how bad I've been updating, I'm sure I could fit in Miku's chapter next year, and 3) I need to move on with the plot. School started like two weeks ago and I've been piled up with homework because my teacher expects a lot from the really smart class. **

**Just to warn you beforehand, the chapter is a little short. With that aside, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Milord, it's time to wake up once again," Luka said calmly as she pushed open the curtains. The morning sun filled the room on this day in July. The Duke just tossed around still tired. "You wouldn't want to miss out on a very important day, would you?" she asked, her lips turning into a small smile.<p>

"And what sort of events would I have on this day that is so important?" Gakupo grumbled half-awake.

"Well, today you'll be meeting with Ms. Sakine to settle some issues with her recent shipment of alcohol from her company," his maid replied putting out the lord's outfit for today. He eventually got up and let the maid dress him.

"Is that what makes this day important?" he asked while getting his coat putted on to complete his look.

Luka chuckled lightly as she tied Gakupo's hair into the usual ponytail. "Of course not, Milord. After that, there will be a little celebration for your birthday. Today is the 31st of July after all."

"Luka, I'm a grown man. You shouldn't hold a little party just for me becoming one year older," he stated heading towards the door and into the hallway.

"I believe you're mistaken, Milord. The rest of the staff and some fellow comrades of yours insisted. They're planning on holding a surprise masquerade party just for you," Luka explained suddenly popping out in front of him out of no where.

"How did you- never mind. If the masquerade was supposed to be a surprise, why are you telling me this?"

"Because it will take the stress off my shoulders knowing that I have one less secret to hold," Luka said before heading down into the kitchens.

"Ms. Sakine, are you sure you don't want any tea? It seems a little bit early in the day to consume that much wine," the pink maid asked once again trying not to snap in front of their guest.

"Oh, that's alright! I can handle my liquor. And I would prefer you to call me Meiko. I think we're on that level of comfort, Luka," the woman winked.

"Very well then. Is there anything else you wish, Ms. Sa- Meiko?" Luka asked.

The woman in red took another sip of her drink. "Ah, yes. Luka, come closer," she ordered.

Luka gave an odd look back at her master. Gakupo gave a curt nod. The maid leaned toward their guest.

"Closer," Meiko whispered. Luka obliged.

"More," she said. The maid leaned in closer until her face was two inches away from the other. Out of nowhere, the drunken woman lunged forward groping the maid's breasts with both of her hands and pushing her down onto the carpeted floor. "What 'mazing breastseses and body you have Miss Luka. Ish a shame that Gaku didn't make a move on you yet. Oh well, that means I'll haves you all to myshelf," the woman laughed, clearly drunk. Before the woman in red could reach under the maid's uniform, Gakupo pulled Meiko off Luka just in time.

"Um…I'll escort Lady Sa- Meiko to one of the guestrooms to rest," the maid said with her face flustered and still embarrassed at the incident before.

The Duke shook his head. "It is fine. I'll have one of the servants do that. I still wonder how a lady like her could run such a successful business," he mumbled the last sentence quietly.

"I heard that!" exclaimed an intoxicated Meiko.

Guests soon arrived at the manor while the duke was still busy getting ready. Gakupo paced back and forth in his room waiting for his maid. He managed to actually dress himself without the help from Luka this time. In the past of getting dressed by the pink maid, what else could the lord do but observe on how to tie shoelaces or button up a shirt. Conversations and laughter could be heard from the party downstairs. There was a tap on the glass window. Surprised, Gakupo opened the window to let his maid in. "I'm terribly sorry Master, but the vendor wouldn't agree to the price I offered," Luka apologized with a bag in her hand.

"Where did you run off to?" Gakupo questioned.

"To the streets on London to shop for masks. We don't have any in the manor so I have to go buy some at the last minute. Does that upset you, Milord?"

"That's fine. I was worried that you disappeared without telling me."

Luka bowed. "Of course, Milord. What kind of maid would I be if I let my master attend a masquerade without a mask, after all? And, you were worried about me, Milord?" she laughed.

"Of course not! I mean, yes because you're my maid and all. However, well-" Gakupo stammered.

"I'm just teasing, Milord. I'm sure I got you a perfect mask to go along with your attire," Luka said grabbing something out of the bag. A silver mask with gray curls and designs adorned it laid in the maid's hands. Luka sighed as she pulled a strand of violet hair out of her master's face. "I've been noticing this a long time, but you really do look like Gabriel," she said with a smile. However, there was a look of longing and misery in Luka's only aquamarine eye.

Gakupo continued to eye his maid while she tied the ribbon of the mask. "Gabriel? You mean my great-"

"Ancestor, yes. You share the same eyes, hair, and everything. Even your great ambition is something Gabriel held as well. I'm sorry, Master. I'm saying his name too casually. You must come downstairs to greet the guests. They have been waiting long enough," Luka said heading for the door.

"Luka, wait. How much did you love him?" the duke asked suddenly, remembering the story she told him and everyone else that one day. Yet, he was curious on Luka's relationship with his family.

Before taking a step out into the hallway, Luka turned to face her master. "No words can describe the amount of love I had for him. But let's just say that the strongest love is the one that is never returned,"* she said with sadness while still holding a faint smile. And with that, the maid disappeared into the hallway to get ready for the party.

The main floor of the manor was crowded with guests. Several phonographs were placed in corners that fill the rooms up with music. The lord made his way through the crowd making small conversations with people along the way and getting giggles from several women. Despite his mask, Gakupo's bright purple hair is very noticeable and thus made him an easy give-away. Coming out of the kitchen was Len in his white formal attire carrying a tray of snacks. He was followed by his sister holding records for the phonograph and wearing a matching simple white dress. Both siblings are wearing matching gold floral masks. Miku came running after them in a maroon gown adorned with ruffles while she tried to balance 10 drinks on a silver tray and a feathered white mask hid her face. Right behind came Luka which made the crowd stop and stare in awe.

The pink-haired women fled the kitchen dressed in a slim, black off-shouldered gown with a gold corset and golden bangles. Her once flowing soft pink hair was tied into an updo. A black lace mask with gold trims shielded her face with her bangs pushed to the side to cover her right eye. It made sense to Gakupo that wherever Luka goes, everyone just always had to take a second look at her.

"Ah, what a remarkable beauty that woman is!" exclaimed one of the guests. The blonde man, said to be the Viscount Hampden jumped from the crowd and ran toward the pink maid in disguise. "Such an elegant figure, smooth ivory skin, and soft locks of pink. You must be an angel from heaven!" the man said flamboyantly before grabbing Luka's hand and lightly pressed his lips on her fingertips.

"I am far from being an angel," the maid muttered regarding her history with witchcraft.

"What was that, love?" the Viscount asked to oblivious admiring the woman.

"Um, I said I'm flattered being called an angel," Luka said giving him a fake smile.

"Well, will you dance with me, Leon, Viscount of Hampden, my fallen angel?" Leon said dramatically.

Normally, the maid would have declined immediately. However, Luka and the rest of the servants have been ordered to enjoy themselves and please the guests. So hesitantly, the woman agreed and the pair took off dancing.

"Okay, so a horse walks into a pub, right? The bartender says-"

"'So, why the long face?' Meiko, we've heard that joke hundreds of times," Gakupo said to the drunken woman. The other business partners around them sighed and pinched the bridge of their noses.

"My, Mr. Gakupo! It's been so long since out last meeting!" a male voiced said through the crowd. The figure emerged and the duke almost dropped his glass of wine.

Blue hair, blue scarf, and a carefree smile.

Is it him? Could it be?

"Hey, Gakupo! What's with that stupid look? It's Kaito!" the familiar man said happily.

Gakupo just stared at him awestruck. "B-b-but you and dinner th-then what?"

"Oh that? I had last-minute business to take care of. So, I sent my sister, Kaiko, to your house for that. She could to a great impression of me! By the way, I haven't heard back yet from her. What happened?" Kaito asked.

_'Oh, crap. How am I supposed to tell him we burned your sister in the incinerator because she desperately wanted my head maid? On the second thought, who is daft enough to send someone looking exactly like you to do your business? He could have to called or sent a telegraph to cancel the meeting! He really worries me sometimes.'_

"Your sister? She-er got burnt, accidentally of course, and is at the hospital recovering," Gakupo lied.

"Oh, that's terrible! I hope she didn't do any harm. By the way, do one of your maids have pink hair?" the blue-haired man asked.

The duke raised an eyebrow and shifted his eyes nervously, hoping his intentions weren't the same ones as his so called sister. "Yes, why do you ask?" he replied.

"Because she's dancing with the Viscount and they're drawing a lot of attention," Kaito said pointing with his wine glass to the couple. Bubbling with fury, and possibly jealousy, Gakupo made his way through the crowd and stomped toward the dancing duo.

"My, my I didn't get to catch your name, my little angel. What is it?" the blonde Viscount asked.

Luka blinked. "My name? Oh yes, my name! It's um… Ali Ekegumrun. Yes, Ali Ekegumrun,"* she said nervously. Who would want to give their real name to this creepy yet devilishly handsome stranger?

"That's a…unique name. But that's what makes you different from all the rest of them, besides your one eye. It's such a shame the other one is covered. One gorgeous eye isn't enough. My we've gotten to know each other long enough. May I see your eye?" he asked.

"You're already looking at my eye," Luka replied trying to stall.

"I meant your other eye hiding behind your soft hair."

The woman giggled. "Oh silly me! Well…you can't see it. I've accidentally cut up that eye in a horrible, horrible accident," she lied.

"Oh how tragic! Such a marvelous blue orb destroyed by a tragic encounter!" Viscount exclaimed dramatically.

"Whoops, look at the time. It's almost midnight and I have to go!" Luka said trying to get away from him as possible. It's not that she admired being well, admired, but you would have to roll your eyes at least once at his cliché and poetic lines.

"But my dear, it is only ten in the evening," he corrected her.

A gloved hand reached out from behind and grasped the viscount's shoulder tightly. "If she needs to go then she needs to go," Gakupo growled viciously.

"The Duke himself! Congratulations on the coming of age!" Viscount said quietly feeling the anger in his voice. "I am terribly sorry. I didn't know she was your woman."

"N-no! She's not my lover, Viscount," the Duke said with a blush slowing coming to his cheeks.

"Please, Duke Kamui, we have known each other long enough. Please call me Leon," the Viscount smiled.

_We are not even business partners yet alone friends_, Gakupo thought irritably. "Now if you would excuse me, I would like to invite the lovely lady to dance," he said calmly stretching out his hand. Without second thoughts, the maid accepted the offer.

Classical music continued to play on the gramophones as the pair swirled slowly. However, the duke blocked all the music from his ears and focused on his maid in front of him. He thought about what Luka said before. The strongest love is the one that is never returned. Gakupo took another look at the woman. She was giving him the warm smile she always has been. The smile she gave to him. The smile she gave to the rest of the members of the household. The smile she gave to everyone. Right now, Gakupo was starting to doubt the pure motherly nature Luka always put on. Could it possibly that the maid was feeling depressed from the unreturned love? Or was it hatred for the Kamui family because of being bound to them forever? Perhaps both sadness and rage were hiding under the cheerful mask all along.

The mask that Gakupo fell in love with.

Of course, the maid was not possible to love him back no matter what he does to impress her. Realizing the fact only scars the duke's heart even more. Seeing the one you care for most every single day, yet that person doesn't return those feelings. Now seeing this, both the master and maid share the same pain over and over again. How back then, she kept seeing the man she loved every day serving as a maid forever until his death.

Come to think of it, is it really love that Gakupo is feeling?

Maybe he wanted to be in Luka's embrace because of her mother-like personality. Or perhaps it was lust that he is feeling due to the maid's attractive appearance. Either way, the attraction between them is only one-sided. The feelings from him keep coming back and hurting him even more. But what does he want more, the love from his maid or getting his love across to her?

"Milord, is there something upsetting you? You've been spacing out now and we only spinning around in circles. And I think I'm about to be sick from the motion," Luka said nervously.

The pair stopped dancing and separated from each other's grips. They stood there awkwardly as some guests started to leave while others stayed to socialize or get even more drunk in Meiko's case. The Viscount insists on staying the night in case his 'angel' were to get hurt during the night, but Gakupo immediately shooed him away and was sent back to his manor. Everything soon settled down until the only ones left in the mansion were the duke and the servants. The gramophones, tables, and food were put away instantly and everyone retreated back to their quarters to rest.

Once the duke was dressed in his nightshirt, Luka turned her heel and headed straight out. Gakupo was going to ask her multiple questions on her relationship with his ancestor. But it was rude to barge into his maid's history not to mention love life. Without any words said, Luka left the room, still in her gown from the party, and into the dark hallway with only the light from her candelabra guiding her the way. She continued to walk passing her own bedroom door and into the manor's large library. The room was silent except the faint howling of the winds coming from outside. There was a rustling coming from inside the library. Carefully, the maid turned around to see a slim and furry figure dash off. Thinking it was some wild animal in the house, she shook it off and walked to the fireplace in the center. With a fireplace poker, she stabbed the hearth and it sunk down to reveal an old flight of stairs leading down to a hidden basement. Going down with her heels clicking behind her, Luka entered a dull and gray chamber. In the center of it all was a glass coffin surrounded by withered flowers and wax drippings. A decaying body in royal garments was in the casket.

"I'm glad to see you haven't left your resting place, _your highness_," she said calmly, taking a seat next to the glass case. "Gakupo is at that age now. It was just around his age when we first met and fell in love. You remember that, don't you? But I have a feeling something is about to happen that will cause the Duke to fall," the pink woman whispered softly while stroking the glass. She picked up an aged book off the floor and examined the leather cover.

"'Once the moon bleeds a crimson red once again and fades into the night sky, the sinful rose will wilt away in despair as the bonds will break and fall into the pits of hell.' I'm afraid that will happen soon. And everything we once knew will change," Luka said to the dead body as tears start to form. She took off her eye patch and her scarlet tainted tears dripped down from her oddly colored eye and stained her black dress. The maid traced the edges of the casket with her finger as her cheeks continued to be dyed with her red tears.

"Isn't that right, _Gabriel_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, another one out of the way. Notes:<strong>

***A rearranged quote from William Somerset Maughem. Which I got the idea from the cover of chapter 11 of Neneko's Kuroshitsuji doujin, _Phobia_. It's super fantastic-elastically amazing! And I would recomend it...**

***Ali Ekegumrun is an anagram of 'Luka Megurine' if you didn't catch that.**

**And yes, I sorta brought Kaito back to life. I'm sorry if it dosen't really make sense but Kaito is pretty popular and I wanted to use him as a supporting character and a comic relief. So after this, I'll keep on going with the story and I'll try my best to update more often. **

**Review and you'll get a chance to look at Luka's red eye! **


	11. Uncommon

**Not going to come up with an excuse for my absense this time. It may be short and rushed because I just wanted to update "soon".**

* * *

><p>The train whistle blew as busy travelers hurried to get on board. A group of five colorfully-haired people were saying their farewells at the last minute.<p>

"Now, I trust all three of you to take care of the house while we're gone," Gakupo said firmly.

"We will!" they all saluted as their master boarded the train followed by his trusted pink maid.

The blonde girl turned to her brother, "Isn't it a bit odd that Master wanted Luka to accompany him on another investigation?"

"Rin, don't be ridiculous. Luka is the head maid and his lord just requires assistance," Miku said.

"I don't know. There's just something up with Master Kamui lately," the blonde replied wiggling her eyebrows.

"Girls, we don't have time to discuss that," Len said leading them out onto the streets. "We need to get back home." He scanned around for their carriage. Unfortunately, other similar looking black carriages were scattered everywhere. The trio had no clue which one is theirs. The fact that hundreds of people were pushing each other in the busy streets didn't help the children either.

"If we could find our ride that is," Miku sighed.

The pair made their way to their luxury compartment as the train was leaving the station.

"Since I'm taking you with me on this investigation," Gakupo started as Luka opened the door to their compartment, "I might as well tell you know."

"It must be a very crucial crime if we're traveling this far, Milord," the maid stated.

"Well, recent events happened at a certain church. Reports say that young men have been killed and tied onto the cross. The same thing has been going on for quite a while. If this continues, then the church is likely to be forced to shut down," he told his maid.

"How peculiar. Especially at a holy place like a church. Of course being a former witch, I wish not to have a say in this since I had a horrible encounter with a priestess back in my early years," she said, feeling awkward about telling her past.

"Are you saying you're backing out on the investigation, Luka?" Gakupo asked in a firm manor.

"I never said anything like that, Milord. I'm terribly sorry I have mislead you. However, I'm not sure I will be a well-liked guest when we arrive though. Out of the question, have you chosen a suitress, Milord? Judging by the pile of desperate letters that arrived yesterday morning, I'm sure you'll have a hard time choosing one," Luka smiled.

A part of Gakupo cringed when he heard the word suitress. It's not that he had an attraction to men, oh no. Seeing another woman by his side other than his maid bothered him greatly.

"I'm not so sure, Luka. Having a wife seems like a burden. I'll just find some way to keep the Kamui family going," he sighed.

Luka eyed her master and finally said, "If you say so, then I shall not force you, being just a servant and all. I would like to add that my first master was happily married. I have never seen them fight. Yes, they were happy indeed."

Gakupo kept staring at his maid while she kept going on. Jealousy panged inside him. Of course she couldn't love him. Luka is- was too infatuated with _Gabriel _to do so.

"Anyway, all the women from those letters are just after the money and title of Duchess, and there are not a countable number of successful business women. Well, except for Meiko but she doesn't count. So why bother?" he stated trying to stop his maid from rambling on about her past master.

"If that's the case Milord, what about marrying a girl you _do _fancy, rich or not? You're still going to be the Duke, correct? And I must recall, Milord, that you had several accounts with Ms. Sakine," Luka replied.

Gakupo lightened up a little bit. Of course his maid was vaguely suggesting someone else, but the duke couldn't help but thinking of marrying his own maid. However, his feelings for her wouldn't be that strong to think about marriage. Would it?

"Those times with Meiko had ended up sleeping along side me was when she was to too drunk to carry herself out of my mansion. With her designated guest room being so close to mine, she must have mistaken mine for her room," Gakupo said to make sure his maid didn't get the wrong idea. He considered Meiko to be a business partner or consultant and possibly a friend. His mind wandered to several accounts with her and Kaito, who managed to trick the entire household that it was his sister that got burned in the incinerator. Gakupo had a feeling that Kaito liked the brown-haired woman, but the duke decided to put that thought aside.

"What a curious case indeed," came Luka, suddenly snapping the duke out of his thinking.

"What?"

"The case you've been sent to do. Young men being slaughtered and tied to a cross. May I ask to see the photographs if there are any, Milord?" the maid replied.

Gakupo nodded and handed her the pictures. "If the men are tied up, then there's a suggestion that they were killed beforehand and then hung up. There's no way one could die from being bounded by rope unless from starvation or hypothermia," the violet man stated.

The woman nodded in agreement. "Also from the photos, one major detail is that all of the men are nude. If one shall look closely, words have been painted on their abdomens. Sadly, Milord I can only make out the word 'sinned'. The rest are a blur," Luka said to add with their theory.

"The only connection is that the bodies were found is a very holy place. Perhaps-"

Knock, knock!

The door to their compartment slid open and in came the ticket collector.

"Tickets please," a girl said in a small voice and the pair handed then their train tickets.

"It was about time," the Duke said under his breath as the woman collected them and left. They were left in silence as the train kept running down the tracks.

"Milord, have you noticed-"

"That the collector was a female, yes. Quite odd that a woman is doing a man's job," Gakupo said to finish his maid's observation.

"Her nametag was quite odd too. I've never met a lady with a boy's name, especially a Jonathan. The uniform must have been stolen. The question is why, Milord," Luka added.

The man sighed and continued to read through the reports of their current case. "I'm not sure, Luka. That isn't our focus now. We have got a more serious case on our hands."

Then, there came another knock on their doors. Another ticket collector came in only this time it was the normal male collector.

"I'm sorry dear sir, but a young woman has already collected our tickets," Gakupo said.

The worker shook his head. "I'm supposed to go down the high class train cart in place of my coworker who didn't do his shift. And I've worked here for five years and the only female worker on this train is the old lady running the candy cart. But hey, if someone did part of my job, then fine by me."

"I hate to interrupt, but the woman seemed to have only our ticket. We are near the end of the train cart so she must have also had the other passengers' passes with her. However, there was no trace of any other ticket in her hand nor pockets. I suspect something is the matter here," Luka said.

"Aw man, that means I still have to collect tickets. The boss can't help you with your problem with all the other stuff he has to do, whether you are rich or not. Well, enjoy your trip," he smiled, tipped his hat, and left.

"Milord, do you suppose we look onto this one also?" the maid asked.

"No bother. It was just a small mishap of confusion. No one's life is in any sort of danger," Gakupo replied. After his statement, the lights flickered and went out. A loud thud was heard outside of their compartment. The power switched back on and the passengers rushed to see what was going on. Without one word exchanged, they ran out to the scene.

Displayed right in front of them was an unconscious body of a middle-aged man. A woman, presumably his wife, fainted (rather dramatically) at the sight.

"I recognize him," Gakupo stated. "He's a merchant and makes a good pay. Someone must have chose to knock him unconscious and stole all of his money." He pointed to the man's pocket, which had a huge hole torn in it.

"Duke Kamui, you are amazing!" the woman in the crowd cooed. Gakupo blushed and watched curiously at his maid who is not satisfied with the answer. Luka made her way through the group of passengers to examine the knocked out man closely. A small puddle was found near the man as well as a trail of water leading toward the back of the train, which this detail was clearly unnoticed by the normal humans. The maid followed the path of water with her master not far behind.

"Luka, what are you-"

The maid hushed him. The duo pressed their ears against the door. They both heard a giggle belonging to a little girl. Turning the door knob carefully, Gakupo and his maid entered the room. Their jaws dropped to the floor at what they saw.

Up on the windowsill was a little glass of water. But it wasn't the drink that made them astonished, it was what was _in_ it. Singing cheerfully and splashing water was a very, very small girl. Only fifteen centimeters, she had sparkling blue eyes and matching hair which seemed to be short but had two thin pigtails coming out of the back. Her outfit consists of a white top, a blue skirt that fades to a green color at the bottom, tall white boots, and a jeweled headband.

Gakupo and Luka carefully stepped forward to take a closer look and to confirm what are they seeing.

"What the hell?" the Duke said, still flabbergasted on what's in front of him.

"I believe it's a fairy, Milord," Luka replied.

The creature turned around and pouted. "I have a name, you know!" she said in a cute, little voice. "And I'm a water sprite to be exact!"

"Aren't you the same person that collected our tickets?" Gakupo asked.

"In my human form, yes!" she piped up. "And to answer your next question, I did stole that geezer's money."

The maid bended down and the sprite climbed onto her hand. "My, my! You're a mischievous little one aren't you? Singing your heart out to knock a man unconscious." Luka giggled.

The creature gasped in awe. "A witch! I've seen many witches in my years but never a pretty one. The train tickets are going to be worth more now! By the way, I'm Aoki Lapis."

"Wait a minute, you only collected our tickets just to sell them?" the Duke asked.

Aoki sighed, "You are a slow mortal, aren't you? Getting a train ticket belonging to the great Duke Kamui is one thing to be proud of, but having one of a witch is amazing!"

"And why is that, little one?" Luka questioned.

The water sprite's facial expression suddenly turned grim. "During the last hundred years, it is said that the population of witches and wizards are decreasing rapidly. It is easier for the mortals to find them and eliminate them with our technology today. Ever since the expansion of religion, anyone with magic is convicted of being a fiend from hell. They are killed in the worse ways I have ever seen. It's amazing you are still alive today, miss. Thus, any remaining item from a witch is considered to be valuable in the mythical world. Why haven't you heard about this if you are a witch yourself?"

Pink brows furrowed and an aquamarine eye peered at her master, who was trying to fill all the information in his head. "That is because I am not a witch anymore," Luka said firmly.

"Suit yourself," Aoki shrugged. "I must be going now. Don't worry, that man is going to wake up soon. My songs aren't deadly compared one of a mermaid or an undine. Goodbye for now!" With that, the sprite grabbed the bag of coins she stole and flew out the open train window.

"Luka, please tell me I was hallucinating," Gakupo said, still in shock.

"I could, but that will be lying. If there are real witches, then magical creatures must be in this world too," the maid sighed. She went to look out the window, but the water sprite was long gone. "Come, Milord. We must get back onto discussing about the case."

Surely enough, the commotion from the corridor had cleared and everyone went back to their business. The maid and master returned to their compartment only to find it in a complete mess. Clearly, someone has been rummaging through their belongings for something. Near their bags were tiny droplets of water. The duke chuckled at the sight, knowing who could have been there.

"It appears that our water sprite is still looking for more ways to make money," the servant laughed. Once the maid had cleared everything up, they went back to their investigation. The duke kept staring at her uneasily, thinking about what he learned from the fairy.

"Luka, is what you said back there true? Not being a witch anymore?" Gakupo asked.

The pink woman looked up and stared at her master curiously in the eye. "Of course it is. Though I use magic on some occasions, I wish not to be considered a witch."

_Witches were always claimed to be people of the devil. They were misjudged by mortals and shunned by the outside world. Although some witches do not use their powers for evil, others take advantage of their power and use it for destruction. Those witches are what the normal people categorize for all witches. They are also used as a scapegoat for all the mortals' disasters. Although I try to convince them that not all witches are bad, it does me no good. I was convicted of being one myself. I was then punished for the things I didn't even commit. However as I watch my never-ending life go by, I feel that my punishment was more of a reward. Some may take pity on me because I am chained to you forever. But I feel that our bond will just keep getting stronger. And until my master dies, the cycle will repeat with the next heir. So even though I enjoy performing magic, I do not wish to be called such a fiend. I am not a witch._

_I am your maid._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, another chapter out of the way! Until next time... (Which I guess will be about another 5 months, but let's hope it's sooner)<em>**


End file.
